Geisha no Ai
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Una geisha de ojos como el mar, y un ingles de ojos zafiro se veran envueltos en la mas hermosa historia de amor de Japon. T&E, un poco S&S y N&T. FINALMENTE, EL EPÍLOGO!
1. Chapter 1

GEISHA NO AI

POR SAORILUNA

CAPÍTULO 1

OJOS AZULES COMO EL MAR

-Sakura-chan, apúrate, Mizuki-san nos va a regañar si no le llevamos su obi a tiempo.

-Ya voy, Tomoyo-chan, ya voy…

Dos jóvenes cercanas a los 15 años corrían a toda prisa por la enorme casa, recorriendo 1, 2, 3 pisos, antes de llegar a la última habitación del lugar. La mayor de ellas, de largo cabello negro recogido en una trenza se detuvo y se arrodilló antes de abrir la puerta…

-Mizuki-san…

-Llegas tarde, niña! Si el general se enoja conmigo es culpa tuya.

-Lo siento Mizuki-san, aquí está su obi.

-Apresúrate y colócamela, esa amiga tuya no la tocó, verdad?

-No, Mizuki-san.

-Bien, la habría impregnado de ese olor a pescado.

Fuera de la habitación, la menor de las jóvenes, una preciosa castaña, aguardaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero sin atreverse a derramar una sola…

-Ya está lista, Mizuki-san

-Bien, tú me acompañarás hoy, puede comenzar a llover y no quiero mojarme.

-Sí, Mizuki-san.

La mujer salió de la habitación y se detuvo para mirar a la chica de cabello castaño, quien la miraba deslumbrada, su cabello rojizo recogido en un alto moño, el kimono de hermosa seda amarilla, bordado con ramas de sauce. Sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Mírame bien, niña, porque nunca podrás verte así. Vámonos.

La chica de cabello negro se apresuró, no sin antes darle una mirada compasiva a su amiga; antes de salir de la casa encendió un pedernal a espaldas de Mizuki-san y rápidamente tomó su sombrilla para acompañarla.

-Camina siempre dos pasos tras de mí, no quiero que la gente piense que la famosa Kaho Mizuki debe ir acompañada de una criada tan fea.

La joven inclinó su cabeza, aparentemente triste, pero sonriendo interiormente. Ya estaba acostumbrada a la prepotencia de Mizuki-sama, no en vano era una de las geishas más conocidas de Kyoto; pensó en su amiga Sakura, la pobre había llegado hace sólo 2 semanas, y no se había acostumbrado a la vida dentro de la okiya, Kaho había decidido someterla a una de sus particulares pruebas, y la humillaba constantemente. Tomoyo se había cansado de decirle que no le prestara atención, Kaho había sido así incluso antes de ser una geisha. Tomoyo recordaba la manera en que había llegado a la okiya, ella ya vivía allí, y le sorprendía el cambio que una joven de un pequeño pueblo podía experimentar al convertirse en geisha. Por eso, no importaba que Kaho le dijera que era fea, si ella era una geisha, Tomoyo y Sakura también podían serlo.

-Niña, niña, despierta, ya llegamos, dame mi sombrilla.

-Sí, Mizuki-san.

-Y mira a ver si no te pierdes de regreso a casa por andar pensando en quién sabe qué bobadas.

-Sí, Mizuki-san.

La geisha sonrió viendo a la joven, su carácter era dócil y calmado, nunca podría ser su competencia.

Mientras tanto, Tomoyo había dado la vuelta para regresar a la okiya. Distraída, pensaba en como su vida era tan diferente a la de Sakura, e incluso a la de Kaho; ella había nacido en la okiya, su madre, una geisha, había muerto durante el parto, sin terminar de pagar su deuda. Sonomi-sama, la dueña del lugar había decidido adoptarla, y criarla para que pagara sus deudas y las de su madre. Tomoyo había sido educada para convertirse en una geisha, y vivía bajo constante presión, puesto que se le recordaba continuamente qué sería de ella, si se le ocurría cometer el mismo error de su madre… enamorarse.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos, Tomoyo no se fijaba por donde caminaba, conocía el camino a la perfección, sin embargo…

-Auch- dijo, tropezando con alguien.

-Sumimmasen señorita, necesita ayuda?

Tomoyo tomó la mano que se ofrecía para ayudarla a levantarse sin mirar siquiera a su dueño; apenada se inclinó para pedir disculpas por su distracción, y sólo después se atrevió a mirar a la persona frente a ella.

Era un joven extranjero, de cabello negro azulado, un poco más alto que ella, pero lo que la había dejado asombrada eran sus ojos, resplandeciendo tras un par de lentes, azules como un zafiro.

Mientras tanto, el joven también la observaba, era sin duda, una aprendiza de geisha, su kimono la delataba, sonrió enigmáticamente, mientras detallaba la blancura de su piel, el color de sus cabellos y, oh, el color de sus ojos.

-Sumimasen, señor. Ha sido un descuido mío.

-Daijoubu. No ha pasado nada, Umi-san.

-Umi-san?- preguntó Tomoyo extrañada.

-Sí, tus ojos, son azules como el mar.

Tomoyo se sonrojó como un tomate, y se apresuró a volver a la okiya, mientras el joven la miraba perderse entre la gente.

-Interesante- murmuró él.

-Eriol, qué haces aquí todavía?

-Me entretuve con algo.

-Vámonos, el general nos está esperando.

-Está bien, Shaoran, vámonos- dijo el llamado Eriol, mientras daba un último vistazo a la calle.

Mientras tanto, Tomoyo había llegado a la okiya, con las mejillas aún sonrojadas, y el corazón palpitando furiosamente. Su amiga Sakura la había visto llegar, y ahora la observaba esperando ansiosa a que Tomoyo le contara qué era lo que le había pasado.

-Estás bien, Tomoyo-chan?- preguntó Sakura al cabo de un rato.

-Sí, Sakura-chan.

-Qué te pasó? Mizuki te hizo algo.

-No, ella no me hizo nada.

-Seguro que sí, ella es muy malvada.

-No, lo que pasó fue…

Tomoyo le contó a su amiga lo que le había pasado, conforme contaba la historia Sakura abría cada vez más sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, y se sonrojó cuando Tomoyo le dijo lo de los "ojos azules como el mar"

-Vaya, qué envidia, Tomoyo-chan, ya me gustaría a mi poder salir de la okiya y encontrarme con un joven guapo que me dijera cosas bonitas.

-No digas eso, Sakura-chan, me puedes meter en problemas, sólo me tropecé con alguien en la calle.

-Lo siento- dijo Sakura, apenada- se me olvidó. Y dime, sabes quién es?

-Pues tenía un uniforme de soldado…ah… y en su placa decía Hiragizawa.

-Pero, ese es un apellido japonés, no me dijiste que era extranjero?

-Pues, parecía serlo… de todas formas, no importa, no volveré a verlo.

-Aún así- Dijo Sakura suspirando- cómo me gustaría poder salir de la okiya.

Tomoyo miró a Sakura tiernamente; su amiga había sido vendida a Sonomi-san por pura necesidad, su madre había fallecido a temprana edad, y su padre hace poco, y su hermano no podía sostenerla. Sin embargo, la quería mucho, y la despedida entre los dos había sido muy triste. Sonomi había decidido entonces no dejar salir a la chica por un tiempo, por temor a que decidiera escaparse, y le había encargado a Tomoyo que la vigilará, so pena de añadir las deudas de Sakura a las suyas si la dejaba ir. Sin embargo, las chicas se habían hecho muy amigas y habían encontrado en sus caracteres opuestos una tabla de salvación para sobrevivir a los caprichos de Mizuki-san.

Esta, mientras tanto se hallaba en una de los múltiples salones de té del sector, sirviendo al general Akizuki:

-Mi querida Kaho, tan perfecta como siempre, este té ha quedado exquisito.

-Me halaga usted, general.

-Como lamento que mis invitados no hayan llegado a tiempo para ver tu baile.

-Siempre existirá otra ocasión, general.

-Así es, sin embargo, esos chiquillos me preocupan.

-Chiquillos, señor?

-Sí, no hace mucho que entraron al regimiento, son muy jóvenes aún, no más de 20 años, si no los conociera no les habría dejado venir conmigo.

-Los conoce hace mucho señor?

-Sí, uno de ellos es mi sobrino y el otro es su mejor amigo.

En ese momento, dos jóvenes entraron apresuradamente a la habitación, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-Sumimasen.

-Eriol-kun, Shaoran-kun, hasta que al fin han llegado.

-Mil disculpas, general- dijeron los jóvenes, sonrojados por el –kun.

-Bueno, lo importante es que están aquí. Vengan tengo a alguien a quien presentarles.

Los jóvenes se acercaron a la mesa tratando aún de recuperar la respiración.

-Ella es Kaho Mizuki, es una de las geishas más famosas de la región.

La joven se inclinó haciendo una reverencia a los muchachos, quienes respondieron de la misma manera.

-Vamos jóvenes, siéntense. KAho les servirá el té.

-Con mucho gusto.

La joven le sirvió el té a Shaoran en primer lugar, dedicándole una sonrisa al joven, quien se sonrojó hasta las orejas; cuando giró para servirle el té a Eriol, se encontró con que este la miraba atentamente. Por un momento quedó atrapada en sus hermosos ojos zafiros.

… qué me sucede? Si es sólo un chico… sin embargo, qué ojos tan preciosos los que tiene.

Eriol había estado pensando en lo bella que se vería la chica con la que había tropezado cuando fuera una verdadera geisha, sin darse cuenta en el efecto que había producido en la que tenía frente a sí.

-Muchas gracias por el té.

-De nada.

La tarde transcurrió apaciblemente para los tres hombres, y pronto llegó el atardecer.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos, jóvenes. Mi preciosa Kaho, cuanto siento que debamos levantarnos temprano mañana y no poder quedarnos a tu acto esta noche.

-No se preocupe, general. Ha sido un placer verlo, y conocer a estos jóvenes.

-Nos veremos en otra ocasión.

-Hasta luego- dijo ella acompañándolos hasta la puerta.

Al llegar a la entrada del salón, encontraron a una joven que esperaba en la puerta.

-Es de tu okiya, no?- preguntó el general.

-Sí- dijo Kaho, ocultando su irritación por tener que presentarle a la chica al general- Tomoyo, pequeña, ven aquí.

Tomoyo se acercó titubeando, sabía que había llegado muy temprano. Kaho la mataría cuando llegaran a la okiya.

-Konbanwa- dijo ella, nerviosamente.

-Konbanwa- respondieron los hombres.

-Ella es mi acompañante, Tomoyo. Tomoyo, el general Akizuki, y los oficiales Li y Hiragizawa.

Tomoyo había permanecido con la cabeza inclinada, dada su posición, pero al escuchar los nombres de los hombres no pudo evitar levantar la mirada, para encontrarse con esos ojos que la habían cautivado tanto.

-Es un placer- dijo, inclinándose nuevamente, pero la interrumpió el general…

-Espera niña, no te inclines, déjame ver tu rostro.

Tomoyo miró a Kaho pidiéndole alguna indicación. Esta sólo asintió, molesta.

-Vaya, pero qué tenemos aquí, no recuerdo haber visto tanta agua en una sola persona, y mucho menos aquí. Ven Eriol, mira, sus ojos son como los tuyos, es bastante raro ver una japonesa nativa con estos ojos, claro sobrino, tú no cuentas porque tu querido padre es japonés, pero mira los ojos de esta niña.

Eriol se estaba acercando sorprendido por reencontrarse tan pronto con la joven, cuando Kaho dijo:

-General, no creo que sea correcto alabarla de esa manera, aún es muy joven, podría hacerle daño.

-Tienes razón Kaho. Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos.

-Konbanwa

-Konbanwa, señoritas.

Los hombres se retiraron, no sin que Eriol le diera una última mirada a la joven. Así que se llama Tomoyo… y vive en la misma okiya que Kaho…

-Mmm, esto puede ser muy interesante- murmuró Eriol.

-Dijiste algo, Eriol?- le preguntó Shaoran

-En lo absoluto amigo, en lo absoluto.

Las jóvenes vieron caminar a los oficiales hasta perderse, en ese momento, Kaho le propinó un buen golpe a Tomoyo.

-Niña, por qué llegaste tan temprano?

-Lo siento, Mizuki-san, no fue mi intención.

-Ya verás cuando lleguemos a la okiya.

Tomoyo asintió. Kaho era muy celosa y vivía preocupada por que otra persona pudiera quitarle todo lo que había ganado; de seguro le daría una paliza cuando llegaran a la okiya.

Y así fue.

Esa noche Tomoyo se fue a la cama con la espalda en carne viva, pero a pesar de los golpes, Kaho no había podido quitarle la alegría que sentía por haber podido ver a ese chico nuevamente.

Continuará.

Nota de la Autora: Hola a todas! Esta será mi primera historia larga de Card Captor Sakura, después de mucho tiempo, si bien está inspirada en el libro Memorias de una Geisha, trataré de no seguir la línea del libro, sino de apoyarme únicamente en lo que se refiere al estilo de vida de estas mujeres. La pareja principal será Tomoyo y Eriol, aunque también habrá un poco de Sakura y Shaoran. Como saben los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, y el libro fue escrito por Arthur Golden. Quiero aprovechar para agradecer a quienes dejaron reviews en mi songfic de T&E "All you wanted": Serena, Starhunter, Nardu-chan, Shami, Basileia Daidouji, Mitzuko-chan, Jenny, Lady Shinu, Princesa Lalaith, y RubyMoon, espero también les guste esta historia. Por favor, si hay algún error en cuanto a las expresiones en japonés les agradezco cualquier corrección. Hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

GEISHA NO AI

POR SAORILUNA

CAPÍTULO 2

UNA ROSA PARA OTRA ROSA

-OH, no, llegaré tarde otra vez- pensaba Tomoyo, mientras vestía apresuradamente su kimono azul, el que usaba para ir a la escuela de geisha- y todo por culpa de Kaho.

La noche anterior había sido larga para Tomoyo, no sólo no podía dormir por los continuos pensamientos sobre un oficial de hermosos ojos azules, sino además, las heridas causadas por los golpes de Kaho la despertaban cuando estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño. En consecuencia, se había levantado muy tarde, y apenas había alcanzado a realizar sus labores en la okiya, afortunadamente contaba con la ayuda de Sakura, quien se había ofrecido a ayudarle, aunque sus labores fueran muchas más por ser la más joven de ellas.

-Ya estás lista, Tomoyo-chan?

-Sí, Sakura-chan, muchas gracias por ayudarme.

-Que te vaya bien en la escuela.

-Gracias.

-Oye…- dijo Sakura, temiendo retrasarla- crees que me mandarán allí pronto.

Tomoyo sonrió pensativamente.

-Eso creo… si te comportas bien, Sonomi-sama te enviará a la escuela, ya casi llevas un mes aquí; veré qué puedo hacer.

-Gracias- dijo Sakura, sonriendo- que tengas un buen día.

-Ittekimasu!

-Itterashai!

Tomoyo partió corriendo hacia la escuela; aunque para ella ya era tarde, el día era joven, y muy pocas personas se veían en el camino; inesperadamente, al girar en una esquina, una rosa se colocó frente a sus ojos.

-Ohayo Gozaimasu, Daidouji-san.

Tomoyo miró sorprendida al joven ubicado frente a ella, olvidando incluso sus modales.

-Ohayo Gozaimasu, Hiragizawa-san- dijo, dando una prolongada reverencia.

-Te diriges a algún lugar en especial?

-Voy a la escuela.

Eriol sonrió tal y como lo hacía siempre que estaba en lo cierto. Tomoyo estudiaba para ser geisha, y dada la ubicación de su okiya, tenía que pasar por ese lugar obligatoriamente. Sin embargo, había comenzado a pensar en que algo le había pasado, porque el resto de las escolares habían pasado ya hace algún tiempo.

Tomoyo, mientras tanto, se había quedado embelezada con la sonrisa del joven, olvidando incluso la razón por la que iba corriendo.

-Llévate esto contigo- dijo él.

-Qué es esto?- preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Una rosa para otra rosa, Daidouji-san

Tomoyo miró la flor, la cual era de un hermoso color blanco. Sonrojada estuvo a punto de agarrarla, sin embargo la vista de otra escolar que como ella iba tarde, la devolvió bruscamente a la realidad. Después de todo, no era bien visto que una estudiante de geisha, quien se relacionaba poco, aceptara regalos de un desconocido en plena calle.

-Gomen nasai, Hiragizawa-san, pero no puedo aceptar tan hermoso presente. Debo irme, voy tarde- dijo la joven, haciendo una reverencia, y empezando a correr de nuevo.

-Matta ne, Tomoyo-chan- murmuró Eriol, mientras veía la preciosa figura de la joven perderse en la calle.

Sonriendo de nuevo, tiró la hermosa flor al piso, pensando en que, con algo de suerte, Tomoyo la recogería al volver de la escuela, y si no lo hacía, pues ya habría otras oportunidades.

Mientras tanto, Tomoyo había llegado a la escuela, y se apresuraba a colocar la tablilla con su nombre en la pared; los nombres de todas las estudiantes a geisha estaban allí. Se dirigió a colocar sus zapatos en el casillero. La tradición indicaba que a las estudiantes más jóvenes les correspondían los casilleros más altos; el de Tomoyo estaba justo a la mitad, pero para llegar a él debía trepar literalmente dos filas de casilleros. Suspiró pensando en que a la pobre sakura le correspondería uno de los últimos.

Nerviosamente se dirigió a su primera clase, la cual era…oops… urbanidad y modales. Su profesora la regañó horrible, pero educadamente, por su llegada tarde, mientras ella se disculpaba de múltiples maneras. Aún así, el mal humor le duró poco, Tomoyo era una estudiante bastante adelantada, debido a que había vivido desde su nacimiento en la okiya, y era una de las favoritas de las maestras, quienes coincidían en que pronto podría convertirse en aprendiza, si no fuera por un pequeño problema: Mizuki Kaho-san.

-Daidouji-san- le preguntó la maestra de ceremonia de té en la clase siguiente- han decidido algo ya sobre tu onee-san?

Tomoyo suspiró antes de contestarle.

-En lo absoluto, sensei. Mizuki-san no quiere ser mi hermana, ni yo pretendo que lo sea.

-Es una lástima, yo diría que estás casi lista para tu debut, aunque no estaría de más que te aplicaras un poco más en danza.

Tomoyo sonrió ante el comentario de su maestra. A pesar del aura de misterio que envolvía a las geishas, eso no les impedía hacer comentarios frecuentemente, enmarcados eso sí, dentro de la mayor urbanidad.

Mientras tanto, en la okiya, Kaho se levantaba perezosamente después de una larga noche de reuniones, e igual que siempre, lo hacía de mal humor, debido al sake consumido.

-Fue una buena noche- dijo pensativa. Le había cobrado caro a esa mocosa el hecho de haberse presentado anticipadamente en la casa de té, y luego había salido nuevamente a diferentes reuniones, donde había brillado igual que siempre. Hoy debía reunirse de nuevo con el general, y esperaba que estuviera otra vez el joven de los ojos azules- Hiragizawa Eriol-kun, eres un joven muy interesante.

Como muchas otras geishas, Kaho se guardaba celosamente las opiniones que tenía sobre las personas a quienes divertía, siendo su misión hacer felices a sus invitados a través de su arte; pero eso no evitaba que, ocasionalmente se interesara en una persona en especial, después de todo, las geishas también son mujeres.

Pensó burlonamente en Nakuru-san, su principal enemiga e irónicamente hija de su mejor cliente. Akizuki Nakuru-san era sólo un poco más joven que Kaho Mizuki, hija del general Akizuki, y la geisha de la quien él era su danna, había sido criada para ser una geisha de alto nivel, y como tal brillaba. Nakuru era feliz con lo que hacía, se expresaba a través de su arte, dominando en especial la danza y el shamisen. Kaho la odiaba, no sólo porque era libre, y desempeñaba su profesión sólo por gusto y no por necesidad, sino por su posición económica.

Normalmente se decía que existían dos tipos de geishas: uno de ellos buscaban la estabilidad económica que la incertidumbre de su profesión daba con tan poca frecuencia, mientras que las otras buscaban únicamente su realización a través del arte. Nakuru Akizuki era de estas, y Kaho Mizuki la odiaba, porque su sola presencia impedía que su padre se convirtiera en su danna.

-Summimasen, Mizuki-san, su desayuno está listo.

Molesta por la interrupción Kaho giró hacia la puerta, donde Sakura, inclinada le ofrecía el desayuno. Sonriendo malvadamente le dijo:

-Así que estás otro día aquí, Sakura-chan, no te han enviado a la escuela aún?

-No, Mizuki-san.

-Bueno, veo que Sonomi-sama puede estar pensando lo mismo que yo… seguramente no tienes la madera para convertirte en una geisha.

Las lágrimas acudieron rápidamente a las mejillas de Sakura, mas se negó a dejarlas salir.

-Será mejor que no te acerques a mi habitación otra vez niña- dijo Kaho, quien se había levantado y miraba a Sakura- o te pasará lo mismo que a tu amiga.

Abandonando sus modales, Sakura echó a correr, mientras Kaho recogía la bandeja del desayuno.

-niña tonta- pensó.

Sakura corría hacia su habitación justo en el momento en que Tomoyo regresaba a la okiya… con las manos vacías.

-Sakura-chan, qué te pasó?

-OH, Tomoyo-chan, yo le estaba levando su desayuno a Mizuki-san…

-Desayuno? hasta ahora se despertó?

-Sí, y ella me dijo que yo nunca sería una geisha, y que no se me ocurriera acercarme a su cuarto o me haría lo mismo que a ti.

Tomoyo suspiró molesta. En muy pocas ocasiones usaba su posición como hija de la okiya, sobre todo porque gracias a las ganancias de Kaho comían todas ellas, pero decidió que era el momento de hablar con Sonomi.

-no te preocupes, Sakura-chan, veré qué puedo hacer.

-Gracias- dijo Sakura- oye, qué te pasó en las manos?

Tomoyo miró sus manos, donde podían apreciarse unos pequeños puntos de sangre y se sonrojó.

-Yo, casi me caigo, y me puyé con unas espinas.

-Debes tener más cuidado.

-Lo sé, discúlpame, iré a hablar con Sonomi-sama.

-Bien.

Toc, toc, toc

-Quién es?

-Soy yo, Sonomi-sama, Tomoyo.

-Adelante, pequeña.

La habitación de Sonomi Daidouji era oscura y estaba tapizada con hermosas ilustraciones, regaladas a lo largo de su vida como geisha, pero lo que más predominaba era un hermoso ábaco de madera, así como montañas de libros. Sonomi calculaba celosamente la contabilidad de la okiya cada día.

-Disculpe la interrupción, Sonomi-sama

-Sé breve, Tomoyo, qué quieres?

Tomoyo vaciló antes de empezar a hablar.

-Es acerca de Sakura-chan?

-Qué con ella?

-Yo me preguntaba, Sonomi-sama, si usted estaría dispuesta a convertirla en una geisha.

-Por supuesto niña, acaso crees que compro criadas a un precio como el que pagué por esa niña?

-Lo siento, Sonomi-sama.

-lo que tú quieres saber es cuando la enviaré a la escuela.

-Lo siento si la molesté, Sonomi-sama

-Reúnete con tu amiga en la habitación de Kaho en cuanto llegue el vestidor. Ahora vete.

-Sí, Sonomi-sama- dijo Tomoyo, añadiendo una reverencia.

Tomoyo salió resplandeciendo de la habitación y buscó inmediatamente a su amiga.

-Sakura-chan! Empezarás a ir a la escuela mañana.

-Cómo?

-Sí, Sonomi-sama me pidió que te reunieras con nosotras en la habitación de Kaho en cuanto llegue el vestidor.

Sakura sonrió, mientras se abalanzaba sobre su amiga. Era tradición que las jóvenes que iban a comenzar su aprendizaje vieran como se vestía la geisha de mayor nivel de su okiya.

Al poco tiempo llegó Tsukishiro-san el vestidor de Kaho; igual de frío que ella, Tsukishiro se encargaba de ayudar a colocarle el kimono a la joven, quien se sorprendió al ver ingresar a Sakura a su habitación.

-Sonomi-sama, qué hace esta niña aquí?

-Sakura comenzará su instrucción mañana, verá mientras te vistes, y luego la llevarás al registro a inscribir su nombre.

-Hoy no puedo, debo encontrarme con el general.

-Te irás más temprano, y llevarás a la chica contigo, entendido?

-Sí, Sonomi-sama- dijo Kaho inclinando la cabeza, pero llena de rabia.

Mientras tanto, Sakura observaba maravillada como le colocaban primero la banda Koshimaki en las caderas, luego el corpiño, las almohadillas para mantener sin arrugas el kimono, luego una hermosa enagua, los calcetines blancos_ tabi_, y finalmente el kimono y el obi. Poco a poco Kaho había pasado de ser un demonio a un ángel, al pintarse las cejas y los labios de un rojo brillante.

-Gírate, Kaho.

-Para qué?

-Muéstrale a la chica tu nuca.

El maquillaje blanco que cubría todo su rostro se extendía, dejando tan solo un trozo de piel visible en el nacimiento de la espalda.

-Ves esto, Sakura-chan?

-Sí, Sonomi-sama.

-Este punto es el centro de nuestra atención.

Por alguna razón que Sakura no entendió, resultó que a los hombres les gustaba ver ese pequeño trozo de piel, y era algo así como para los occidentales es ver las piernas de una chica.

-Bien, ahora vete con Kaho al Registro.

Rápidamente, ambas jóvenes se dirigieron al registro a inscribir a Sakura, antes de ir a la casa de té, donde el general Akizuki había reclamado la presencia de Kaho.

-Ya verás como te va donde lleguemos tarde.

Sakura iba a su lado muerta de miedo, poco acostumbrada a caminar tan rápido. Afortunadamente, habían llegado a tiempo.

-Mi querida Kaho, te esperábamos.

-lo siento mucho general, deberes con mi okiya me impidieron venir antes.

-Bueno, lo importante es que ya estás acá. Estos queridos jóvenes ansiaban en verte nuevamente, les has hecho muy buena impresión.

-Honor que me hacen- dijo Kaho inclinándose ante los hombres.

En ese momento, Sakura entendió la importancia de la nuca; en menos de una fracción de segundo los tres hombres miraron fijamente ese trozo de piel, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Kaho procedió entonces a servirles el té, mientras conversaban amenamente.

-Mi querida Kaho, mi preciosa hija te envía sus recuerdos.

-Muchas gracias, general- dijo Kaho, aguantándose la molestia- transmítale mis saludos, por favor.

-Son ustedes chicas muy hermosas, no entiendo por qué se ven tan pocas veces.

-Son cosas de la vida- dijo Kaho, mientras miraba de reojo al joven Eriol- Hiragizawa-san, le veo algo distraído el día de hoy, se encuentra usted bien?

-Estoy bien, muchas gracias- dijo Eriol- sólo pensaba en una cosa que no me salió bien el día de hoy.

-Cuanto lo siento, pero ya tendrá usted otra oportunidad.

-Eso pensaba yo.

La tarde transcurrió agradablemente, otras personas así como otras geishas aparecieron en la casa de té, y en poco tiempo se organizó una alegre fiesta. Mientras afuera, Sakura esperaba casi quedándose dormida a que Kaho saliera.

En un momento dado, los paneles de madera se abrieron, y Sakura se despertó completamente, inclinándose ante un joven.

-Disculpa, muchacha, sabes donde se encuentra el servicio?

-Sí, señor, pero no es deber de una de las aprendizas acompañarle.

-Me molesta esa compañía, podrías decirme dónde es?

-Sí, señor, se encuentra en el segundo piso, en la habitación del fondo.

-Muchas gracias.

Al sentir como el joven caminaba frente a ella, Sakura levantó la mirada para observarle, tan sólo podía ver su cabello castaño; pero en un momento dado, el joven volteó. Sakura demoró tan sólo 1 segundo antes de volver a inclinarse para que el joven no notará que le estaba mirando, pero fue demasiado tarde, tan sólo 1 segundo bastó para que unos ojos ámbar y unos ojos esmeralda se encontraran fijamente.

Continuará.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Konichiwa minna! Esta semana terminé de leer el libro "Memorias de una geisha", y noté dos pequeños errores en el capitulo pasado, en la primera escena, cuando Tomoyo y Sakura le llevan el obi a Kaho, pues esto no debe suceder así, ya que, como vieron a la geisha la arregla un vestidor; y el segundo, mencioné que Tomoyo era una aprendiza, bueno, esto no es del todo cierto, sólo está estudiando para ser geisha. Aún falta mucho por contar de esta reunión, pero me estaba quedando algo largo el capítulo, y decidí cortarlo aquí. Espero que les haya gustado. Domo Arigato a todas las personas que me enviaron reviews:

**Yohko Bennington:** estuve leyendo tu fic, me gusto bastante… pero debido a mis trabajos escolares no he podido enviarte el review correspondiente… espero que no se pase de mañana, por ahora, muchas gracias y espero que sigas leyendo la historia.

**KeRu-ChAn-kitsunne:** que bien que te haya gustado, el fic sólo estará basado en el mundo de las geishas tal como se plantea en el libro, pero variaré la historia. Gracias por el review!

**Basileia Daudojiu: **vaya, me pusiste en graves aprietos al decir que esperabas aprender sobre las geishas mediante mi fic… porque cuando comencé a escribir aún no terminaba el libro, pero ahora sí, espero poder darte una visión más detallada de su mundo. Espero tus comentarios.

**Lizzy:** aquí está ya el siguiente capítulo, muchas gracias por tu review.

**Sailor Alluminem Siren:** gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te guste las adaptaciones que les hago.

**Ayin: **a mi también me encanta la pareja TE, gracias, y espero tus comentarios.

**Shami:** concuerdo contigo, si ella no lo aprovecha, lo hago yo también jiji! Espero que te haya gustado este Cáp.

**Kibun No Tenshi:** hola! Mucho gusto! Sigue con el libro, que cada vez es mejor, y en lo personal me gustó más su final que el de la película.

**anaasakura:** muchas gracias! Aquí está la continuación, espero que te siga gustando.

**Serena:** tienes razón, en el libro pasan muchas cosas feas, trataré de arreglar algunas aquí, pero manteniendo un poco de drama. Con respecto a tu pregunta, las geishas que se casan dejan de ser geishas.

**Tane-chan:** aquí está la continuación, espero que te haya gustado.

**Undine: **me basaré en algunas cosas, pero otras las modificaré, espero te guste.

**Sakura waters:** sí, es basada en el libro, pero con adaptaciones hechas por mí… creo que sería mejor decir que está inspirada en el libro, en fin, espero que te guste.

Como ya saben, todos los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP. Hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

GEISHA NO AI

POR SAORI-LUNA

CAPÍTULO 3

BAJO LA LLUVIA

_Al sentir como el joven caminaba frente a ella, Sakura levantó la mirada para observarle, tan sólo podía ver su cabello castaño; pero en un momento dado, el joven volteó. Sakura demoró tan sólo 1 segundo antes de volver a inclinarse para que el joven no notara que le estaba mirando, pero fue demasiado tarde, tan sólo 1 segundo bastó para que unos ojos ámbar y unos ojos esmeralda se encontraran fijamente._

Sakura parpadeó intensamente mientras miraba el piso nuevamente, incapaz de sacar de su mente esos hermosos ojos ámbar; Shaoran, mientras tanto, miraba dudoso a la joven, con la sorpresa visible en sus hermosos ojos castaños. En ese momento, el cielo hasta entonces claro, se ensombreció y pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer, y se escucharon pequeños pasos llegar al lugar…

-OH, Sakura-chan, que bueno que te encuentro, Sonomi-sama me envió con la sombrilla para Mizuki-san- dijo la joven de largo cabello negro al llegar al lugar…

-Tomoyo-chan…- comenzó a decir Sakura.

Tomoyo miró atentamente a su amiga, quien tenía gacha la cabeza, y un extraño sonrojo llenaba sus mejillas.

-Sakura-chan, estás bien?- dijo Tomoyo, entrando a la casa, y percatándose por primera vez de la presencia de otra persona- Konichiwa, Li-san- saludó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Konichiwa, Daidouji-san- dijo el joven chino.

-Necesita usted algo?- dijo Tomoyo, percatándose en el nerviosismo del joven.

-No, muchas gracias- dijo él, emprendiendo su camino hacia el servicio.

Tomoyo miró a su amiga y al joven alternadamente, preguntándose qué había pasado entre ellos; nunca había visto a Sakura sonrojada, y el joven Li parecía bastante sorprendido cuando ella llegó. Sonriendo tomó asiento junto a Sakura, mientras veía como la lluvia seguía cayendo, cada vez con más fuerza.

En el salón las voces comenzaron a hablar con más fuerza, para contrarrestar el sonido de la lluvia:

-Mi querida Kaho, qué haremos ahora? Con este diluvio puedes contraer una neumonía.

-No se preocupe general, estaré bien.

-Bueno, en realidad, uno de los oficiales podría acompañarte a la okiya.

Ante este comentario, Eriol y Kaho levantaron la vista al mismo tiempo, interesado cada uno por motivos diferentes por lo que había dicho el general.

-Es demasiada molestia, general- dijo Kaho inclinándose nuevamente, después de haber cruzado la mirada con Eriol.

-Pamplinas, dónde está el joven Li?

-Creo que salió al servicio, general- respondió Eriol.

-Solo? Se perderá en este lugar.

Kaho inclinó aún más la cabeza. Había visto salir al joven del salón, mas este no había solicitado su ayuda, aunque era su deber acompañarlo. En realidad, ella no había querido dejar al joven Hiragizawa.

-Lo siento general…- comenzó a decir.

-No te molestes en disculparte- dijo Eriol- a Shaoran no le gusta la compañía de las geishas, sin duda salió tan discretamente, que ni siquiera yo me di cuenta cuando lo hizo.

Kaho hizo una reverencia, agradeciendo a Eriol su ayuda, al mismo tiempo que levantaba las mangas de su kimono dejando ver discretamente su muñeca.

Eriol enarcó una ceja ante este gesto, distraído momentáneamente por la visión de la piel blanca, y aparentemente suave. Un breve escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Entonces, el joven Li entro al salón, aparentemente tranquilo, y lo suficientemente distraído como para no notar la expresión de su amigo.

-Shaoran-kun, dónde estabas?- preguntó el general.

-Fui al servicio, general.

-Y por qué no dejaste que esta encantadora jovencita te acompañara, te habrás perdido de seguro.

-Una chica afuera me indicó el camino- dijo Li sencillamente, sin embargo, algo en su voz hizo que Eriol girara a mirar a su amigo.

-Una chica?- preguntó.

-Sí, creo que es de su okiya- dijo Li, señalando a Kaho.

La geisha, quien había estado previendo la respuesta, se inclinó nuevamente, mientras decía:

-Es una nueva estudiante general, la llevé al Registro antes de venir acá, y me está esperando.

-Bueno, supongo que a ella también tendrán que acompañarla, por qué no la haces entrar Kaho? Quiero conocerla, aunque no creo que sea tan linda como tú, o que pueda compararse con la hermosa muchachita que nos presentaste el otro día.

-Ella también esta afuera- dijo Li, mientras dejaba su té en la mesa.

-Tomoyo?- exclamó Kaho, sin poder evitarlo.

-Así es, creo que os ha traído una sombrilla.

-Hazlas pasar Kaho, siempre es agradable ver jóvenes hermosas.

A regañadientes Kaho se acercó y abrió la puerta.

-Entren- le dijo a las niñas, con los labios muy apretados.

Sakura y Tomoyo se miraron, previendo lo que les esperaría al llegar a la okiya, y aún así, entraron al salón, inclinándose ante los jóvenes.

-Ellas son las estudiantes de mi okiya, general. Daidouji Tomoyo-san, a quien ya conocían y Kinomoto Sakura-san, quien comenzará mañana.

Ambas jóvenes se inclinaron nuevamente, evitando deliberadamente ver a uno de los jóvenes oficiales. Así, los ojos amatista se encontraron con los ojos ámbar, y los zafiros con los esmeraldas. Reconociendo la inquietud presente en sus amigos, Tomoyo y Eriol sonrieron inmediatamente.

-Bueno- dijo el general- supongo que será mejor retirarnos, antes de que llueva aún más. Sin embargo, no creo que quepamos todos.

-No se preocupe, general- dijo Kaho- nosotras podemos llegar a la okiya, para eso tenemos la sombrilla.

-No seas necia Kaho. Tú vendrás conmigo, y no creo que los oficiales tengan algún problema en llevar a las chicas a la okiya.

-Pero…

-Es mi última palabra. Vámonos.

Sumisamente Kaho siguió al general Akizuki, mientras le dedicaba una última mirada a Eriol.

-Bueno, señoritas- dijo este último- será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

Sakura se sonrojó terriblemente, mientras miraba nerviosa a Tomoyo. Esta comprendiendo a su amiga, y evitando deliberadamente al oficial Hiragizawa, se acercó al joven Li, y se inclinó levemente ante él.

-Es un gusto volver a verle, oficial- dijo.

Shaoran sólo soltó una especie de gruñido y comenzó a caminar.

Sonriendo, Eriol se acercó a Sakura, y le sonrió amablemente. La chica sólo pudo corresponderle en parte, y comenzó a caminar a su lado.

Mientras las dos parejas caminaban por el distrito de Gion, la lluvia se hacía cada vez más fuerte, llenando de barro las calles, y dificultando la marcha. Tomoyo acongojada, sólo pensaba en que a esa hora Kaho ya estaría en la okiya, esperándolas para recibirlas como se merecían…

-Qué te pasó en la mano?

La inesperada pregunta del oficial Li dejó a Tomoyo sin habla por un momento, miró nerviosa su mano derecha, donde se veían las marcas dejadas por Kaho la noche anterior.

-Yo me tropecé y me caí- dijo nerviosa.

-Me molestan las geishas y me molesta que me mientan- dijo Shaoran serio.

-No parecía molestarte tanto Sakura-chan cuando yo llegué.

Esta vez fue el turno de Shaoran para quedarse sin habla. Miró cohibido a Tomoyo, y entonces supo que con ella no funcionaría la máscara de seriedad que ponía con todos. Tosió un poco antes de contestar:

-No sé de que estás hablando.

Tomoyo le sonrió amablemente al joven, dejándole ver que no le estaba recriminando nada, mientras, por la esquina de su ojo veía como Eriol la miraba fijamente.

-Como usted diga, Li-san

Shaoran suspiró tranquilamente, al mismo tiempo que Eriol y Sakura llegaban junto a ellos. El inglés frunció el ceño al notar la extraña dinámica entre ellos dos.

-No me parece razonable que sigamos caminando, está lloviendo demasiado- dijo.

-Qué sugieres?- le contestó Shaoran.

-Vamos a casa de mi prima, allí esperaremos hasta que escampe.

Sakura y Tomoyo se miraron asustadas. Kaho las mataría por eso. Tartamudeando comenzaron a decir:

-Nosotras… no… podemos… tenemos que llegar a la okiya

-Y llegarán, pero después de que acabe de llover- dijo Eriol.

-Hiragizawa-san, por favor- dijo Tomoyo- nosotras no podemos desviarnos.

-Pero a qué le tienen tanto miedo- preguntó Eriol.

Tomoyo y Sakura se miraron nerviosas, sin poder contestar.

-Acaso no están estudiando para ser geishas?- preguntó Shaoran

-Así es- dijeron las chicas.

-Bien, pues como buenas estudiantes, harán lo que nosotros les digamos. Después de todo, la obediencia es una virtud deseable en una geisha, no?

Las jóvenes lo miraron, completamente derrotadas ante este comentario. Eriol, al ver sus rostros, les dijo amablemente:

-No se preocupen, avisaremos a su okiya desde la casa de mi prima.

-Está bien.

Los jóvenes caminaron una calle más, hasta llegar a un precioso edificio.

-Sigamos.

Subieron un par de pisos, hasta que Eriol se detuvo frente a una puerta, y tocó:

-Quién es?- preguntó una voz femenina.

-Hiragizawa Eriol, vengo a visitar a mi prima.

La doncella abrió la puerta, inclinándose ante los jóvenes, y mirando con sorpresa a las chicas.

-Sigan, por favor, Akizuki-sama estará encantada de recibirles.

Las jóvenes estudiantes se miraron con sorpresa. Akizuki-sama? Acaso la prima de Eriol era la gran Akizuki Nakuru-sama? Vaya, ahora sí que Kaho iba a matarlas.

-Eriol querido, qué te trae por aquí? Shaoran, qué gusto verte!

El joven chino sonrió ante el saludo de la geisha, Nakuru-san nunca cambiaría en realidad.

-La lluvia, querida prima. Verás, nos encontrábamos en la casa de té Amarillo, cuando…

-Y quienes son estas preciosas jovencitas?- dijo Nakuru, interrumpiendo a su primo.

-Si me dejarás terminar prima. Estábamos en la casa de té, con Mizuki-san…

-Kaho? Arrgh

-Prima…

-Sí, lo siento, querido, continúa

-Cuando comenzó a llover. Mi tío ofreció llevarla a su okiya, y nosotros acompañamos a estas jóvenes, pero la lluvia nos impidió avanzar y por eso hemos venido a tu apartamento.

-Así que ustedes son las estudiantes de la okiya Daidouji?- dijo Nakuru mirándolas atentamente- vaya, se ven bastante bien, cuáles son sus nombres?

Sakura miró a Tomoyo suplicante. Ella caminó un par de pasos y se inclinó ante Nakuru.

-Mi nombre es Daidouji Tomoyo, Akizuki-sama, y ella es Kinomoto Sakura.

-Así que tú eres la hija de la okiya, bien, niña, dime, por qué no han debutado?

-Aún no tenemos una hermana mayor, Akizuki-sama.

Nakuru sonrió, sabía perfectamente que Kaho no sería tan tonta como para ayudar a niñas que bien podrían quitarle el trabajo… sonrió divertida mientras miraba a las jóvenes.

-Un momento, Kinomoto Sakura? Qué no tienes tú un hermano mayor?

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces, mientras las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

-Así es, Akizuki-sama.

-Claro, el encantador Touya, no hace mucho que se fue de Gion.

-Puedo preguntar cómo Akizuki-sama conoce a mi hermano?

-Tu hermano es amigo de mi vestidor, y hace poco me pidieron una recomendación para él, creo que viajó a Tokio hace poco, no?

-Así es, Akizuki-sama.

-por favor, sáltense los convencionalismos, llámenme Nakuru.

Las jóvenes se miraron nerviosamente, mientras Nakuru las revisaba de pies a cabeza.

-Bien, sí, podrían servir. Bueno, tú te demorarás un poco, según tu rendimiento en la escuela, pero también podría hacerse.

Tomoyo envió una mirada a Eriol, quien miraba divertido la escena:

-Querida prima, las trajimos aquí para refugiarse de la lluvia, no para que les hicieras un examen médico.

-OH no Eriol, esto no es un examen médico, es un examen de geisha, y sí, creo que podría hacerlo.

-Hacer qué, Nakuru-san?- preguntó Tomoyo nerviosa.

-Ya lo verán- dijo ella, sonriendo malvadamente, y fijándose por primera vez en el cabello de Tomoyo- oye, tú no estabas en la casa de mi tío esta tarde, llevando unas flores?

Tomoyo se sonrojó violentamente, mientras Eriol la miraba interrogante.

-No señora, en lo absoluto.

-Qué raro- dijo Nakuru- ese cabello me parece conocido…

Tomoyo siguió sonrojada, hasta que la intervención de Shaoran la salvó de abrir un hueco y esconderse bajo tierra.

-Creo que ya podemos marcharnos- dijo él, y era verdad, mientras hablaban la lluvia se había ido, y ahora era una leve llovizna.

-Muchísimas gracias por todo, prima- dijo Eriol, mientras Shaoran hacía un leve gesto, y las chicas se inclinaban nuevamente.

-Mis mayores gracias a ti, primo. No sabes cuanto me has ayudado hoy.

Eriol la miró fijamente. Y ahora qué se había metido en la cabeza de su prima? Esperaba que no tuviera nada que ver con las chicas, o podrían pasarla mal. A Nakuru se le ocurría cada cosa…

Al llegar a la okiya, vieron como Kaho las estaba esperando, quien saludó lo más amablemente posible a los oficiales, sonriéndoles, mientras las jóvenes hacían una reverencia y salían corriendo a sus habitaciones. Tan pronto los jóvenes se alejaron del lugar, se pudo escuchar un grito en toda la casa…

-DÓNDE RAYOS ESTABAN?

Afortunadamente todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para dar una explicación razonable de su demora, siendo advertidos por Nakuru que lo mejor era que en la okiya no se supiera que las estudiantes habían estado en su casa, y gracias a la presencia de Sonomi-sama las disculpas fueron aceptadas, y las chicas salvadas de su castigo.

Kaho las miraba sospechosamente, mientras llena de envidia, pensaba:

-Malditas mocosas, algo está pasando, puedo sentirlo.

Se consoló recordando la expresión del joven Hiragizawa al ver su muñeca desnuda:

-Ya verás pequeño, pronto caerás en mis brazos.

Mientras tanto, este llegaba a su habitación, sorprendiéndose al encontrar sobre su almohada una hermosa rosa blanca.

Continuará.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Konichiwa Minna! Aquí está el tercer capítulo… estoy tratando de actualizar cada semana, pero la inspiración me ha fallado por un par de días  muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, y espero que les haya gustado. Como saben, los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, y la historia está inspirada por el libro Memorias de una Geisha de Arthur Golden… ahora, vamos con los reviews:

Ayin: hola y gracias por tu review, aquí está la continuación, tienes toda la razón, Kaho es de lo peor, pero lamento adelantarte que no es que ella le sea completamente indiferente a Eriol… supongo que muchas me querrán matar por eso, pero espero tus comentarios sobre la historia.

Yohko Bennington: espero te haya gustado el capítulo… probablemente al final no odies tanto a Kaho… o no lo sé, todavía no he pensado en su final, acepto sugerencias, lo que sí te puedo decir es que el final de Sakura y Shaoran ya está 100 seguro… espero sigas leyendo y me cuentes que piensas.

Basileia Daudojiu: qué envidia! Ya me gustaría poder ir a un salón del manga, pero por aquí por mucho se hacen proyecciones y muy rara vez. Pues ya vez que a Eriol no le salieron del todo mal, y sí, a Sakura le va cada vez mejor, y será mucho mejor para la próxima. Un abrazo! Bye.

KeRu-ChAn-kitsunne: hola! A mi también me encanta encontrar nuevos capítulos y mensajes en mi correo, la diferencia es que la estudiante va a la escuela para aprender a ser geisha, y para ser una verdadera aprendiza debes pasar por un ritual que ya explicaré más adelante. Bueno, ya sabes porque es que Tomoyo llega a la okiya con las manos heridas. Espero tus comentarios. Bye!

Estrella del Alba: hola, muchas gracias por tu review, y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Un abrazo, y espero tus comentarios!

Tane-chan: hola! La espera ha terminado, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Bye!

Mitsuki Himura: hola, muchas gracias por tu review y tu recomendación, he estado buscando el libro, pero no lo he conseguido, si sabes que editorial lo vende, o dónde lo puedo encontrar en formato digital, te lo agradecería mucho.

LMUndine: hola! Aún falta resto para el final, pero espero que la historia sea cada vez más interesante, ya he pensado algunos puntos que son básicos, y espero les gusten.

Angel amatista: hola, gracias por tu review, me gustó mucho, y tienes razón, si no has visto el libro ni la peli es mucho más interesante, y espero que lo siga siendo. Bienvenida!

Serena: muchas gracias por tu review, espero te haya gustado este también.

Matta ne!


	4. Chapter 4

GEISHA NO AI

POR SAORI-LUNA

CAPÍTULO 4

ONEE-SAMA

Eriol miraba sorprendido la hermosa flor que yacía sobre su almohada, en un momento recordó lo que le había dicho su prima Nakuru a Tomoyo:

_-oye, tú no estabas en la casa de mi tío esta tarde, llevando unas flores?_

Acaso la chica había ido a devolverle la rosa en su propia casa? Eso era imposible, no había forma de que eso hubiera pasado? Inquieto, llamó a su criada:

-Chiharu, quién ha traído esta rosa?

La joven se acercó nerviosamente a su patrón, mientras respondía:

-No lo sé, mi señor, Spinel ha entrado con ella esta mañana.

Eriol enarcó su ceja aún más, girando para mirar a su gato, el cual dormía perezosamente sobre un cojín…

-Puedes retirarte, Chiharu.

-Sí, señor.

-No sé cómo pero tú me vas a decir qué pasó aquí- dijo Eriol, mientras sacudía al gato.

-Miau- dijo este inocentemente.

-De dónde salió esta rosa?- dijo Eriol, mostrándosela, y notando por primera vez un papel enrollado sobre el tallo.

-Miau- dijo Spinel, como diciendo, ahí tienes, y girando para acostarse de nuevo.

Eriol abrió el papel con cuidado, para encontrarse con una pequeña nota:

_Such beautiful flower doesn't deserve to be on the floor. _

Qué significaba todo esto? Por qué Tomoyo sabía inglés? Si había sido ella quien había dejado la rosa?

_Toc, toc, toc_

-Eriol, estás ocupado?

-No, Shaoran, pasa.

El joven chino abrió la puerta alcanzando a ver como el inglés quitaba la flor de la almohada.

-Y eso? Desde cuándo te gustan las rosas?

-No es mía.

-Y qué hace en tu habitación?

-Me la acaban de devolver.

El joven miró a su amigo asombrado, era cierto que Eriol era muy popular entre las mujeres, pero rara vez se interesaba por alguna en particular, además…

-Quién? No hemos tenido tiempo de conocer a alguien aquí. Tan solo a…

Eriol giró la cabeza sorprendido. Si bien Shaoran era muy despistado, él se lo había puesto todo en bandeja de plata, y entonces…

Shaoran frunció el ceño, recordando como cierta persona había evitado deliberadamente a su amigo:

-Me vas a decir qué le has estado haciendo a esa pobre niña?

-Cuál pobre niña?- preguntó Eriol, haciéndose el inocente.

-Fácil, a Daidouji-san

Eriol suspiró y se sentó en su cama derrotado.

-Veras…

_Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Nakuru…_

-Nakuru-sama, me ha llamado usted?- preguntaba un joven.

-Acércate Tsukishiro

-Pensé que Nakuru-sama no saldría esta noche

-No necesito que me ayudes a vestir, necesito preguntarte algo muy importante.

-Qué, Nakuru-sama?

-Tu hermano es el vestidor de Kaho Mizuki, cierto?

Yukito Tsukishiro suspiró con resignación. Él y su hermano gemelo, Yue tenían el honor de vestir a las mejores geishas de Gion, pero el vestir a casas rivales causaba problemas ocasionales…

-Sí, Nakuru-sama.

-Dime, qué sabes de las estudiantes de la okiya?

-Nada, Nakuru-sama.

-OH, vamos, no te hagas el inocente conmigo, algo tienes que saber, cuéntame, recuerda que la semana pasada ayudé a tu amigo.

-Nakuru-sama ayudó a Touya porque le gustó- dijo Yukito con un tono de falsa molestia.

-Yukito! Cómo puedes decirme tal cosa?- dijo Nakuru, llorando dramáticamente- después de que te he considerado casi mi hermano?

Yukito sonrió derrotado. Esta Nakuru nunca cambiaría.

-Con razón eres tan buena para las representaciones.

-Lo sé querido. Ahora, contestarás mi pregunta?

-Qué quieres saber?

-Qué sabes del debut de las jóvenes?

-Daidouji Tomoyo es la única de las estudiantes que está lista para debutar, pero Mizuki-san se rehúsa a aceptar ser su hermana mayor, y a su vez la chica Daidouji se rehúsa a aceptar que ella lo sea. Hasta donde sé es una buena estudiante, ha sido criada como hija de la okiya, su mayor talento es su voz, en baile no es tan mala… ah, y domina el inglés.

Al oír esto Nakuru enarcó una ceja:

-Y eso?

-No debes olvidar que en la okiya Daidouji vivió hace algún tiempo la única geisha americana, al parecer ella y la joven se hicieron amigas…

-Hasta que Kaho hizo correr a la pobre chica

-Así es

-Y qué sabes sobre la otra chica, la hermana de tu amigo.

Yukito abrió los ojos sorprendidos. Cómo sabía eso Nakuru?

-Ya lo ves querido, tú no eres mi única fuente de información.

-Kinomoto Sakura, fue vendida por su hermano hace casi un mes, no ha comenzado su entrenamiento aún. En realidad- dijo Yukito en un tono más personal- la intención de Touya es regresar antes de que la chica se convierta en una verdadera geisha.

-Querrás decir, antes del mizuage.

-Así es, Nakuru.

-Bueno, eso puede ser un problema, si esa chica cae en malas manos.

-Su hermano mataría a cualquiera que hiciera sufrir a su hermana.

Nakuru caminó pensativa por unos momentos, hasta que dijo resuelta:

-Bueno, creo que eso lo decide todo.

-Qué cosa Nakuru?

-Estás viendo frente a ti, mi querido amigo, a la futura hermana mayor de las estudiantes de la okiya Daidouji.

-Cómo? Te has vuelto loca?

-No, simplemente le haré a Sonomi la mejor propuesta de su vida, y además mataré tres pájaros de un solo tiro: le haré la vida imposible a Kaho, ganaré dos niñas estupendas que sin duda me reportarán grandes ingresos, y le haré otro favor al querido Touya cuidando a su hermanita.

-Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?

-Sí, tendré que esperar una semana aunque sea para ver el desempeño de la niña Kinomoto en la escuela, y después…

_Incluso podría matar un cuarto pájaro, porque me dejo de llamar Nakuru Akizuki si no vi en los ojos de mi querido primo interés por esa niña…_

_De nuevo, en la casa de Eriol…_

-Y así fue como conocí a Daidouji-san- culminó Eriol.

-Vaya- dijo Shaoran sorprendido- pero aún no entiendo por qué rayos estabas coqueteando con una estudiante?

-Es que acaso no le has visto los ojos?

-Sí, son azules, y?

-Se me olvidaba querido amigo, que sueles preferir el color verde- dijo Eriol con una sonrisa enigmática.

Shaoran se sonrojó hasta las orejas, recordando a la estudiante de ojos esmeralda.

-No te me salgas por la tangente- dijo, recuperando la postura- entiendo que lo hayas hecho la primera vez, pero por qué continúas si sabes quién es?

-Precisamente por eso, el hecho de que me haya vuelto a encontrar con ella significa algo, ya lo sabes, no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable.

-Como sea Eriol, pero es una estudiante de geisha.

-Deja el trauma con las geishas, el que tu querida prima se haya volado de su casa para convertirse en una, no significa que todas estén locas.

-No me lo recuerdes. Y entonces, qué piensas hacer ahora?

-No lo sé, no vez que ella me devolvió la rosa.

-Un momento, por eso fue que tu prima…

-Así es

-Y cómo hizo para entrar?

-Chiharu me dijo que Spinel había entrado la rosa.

-Pero si tu gato odia a toda persona que no seas tú

-No sé, pero tengo que averiguarlo… y pronto.

Pero las cosas no sucedieron tan rápido como Eriol quería, una semana pasó antes de que Eriol pudiera encontrarse con Tomoyo… una semana en la que Sakura demostró gran habilidad para el baile, y en la que se le permitió acompañar a Kaho a todas sus invitaciones, sabiendo Sonomi que la chica ya no se escaparía, una semana en la que Nakuru Akizuki acompañó a su padre todas las tardes, despertando la ira de Kaho, y finalmente, una semana en la que ciertos ojos ámbar y ciertos ojos esmeralda se encontraban con mayor frecuencia.

-Maldición- dijo Eriol soltando un puñetazo sobre la mesa- hace una semana que no la veo.

-Daidouji-san es muy lista, sin duda está tomando otra ruta para llegar a la escuela, porque ni así has podido encontrarla.

-Me estoy volviendo loco, tengo que verla.

-Ah sí? Y con qué excusa te aparecerás en su okiya? Además, no te puedes quejar, has estado muy bien atendido esta semana.

Y así era, con Nakuru en las reuniones acaparando a su padre, Kaho se veía "forzada" a atender a los jóvenes oficiales, pero dado el rechazo de Shaoran hacia las geishas, casi siempre Eriol y ella se quedaban solos.

-De qué rayos hablas?

-Le interesas a esa geisha amigo, ten cuidado.

-A Kaho? Estás loco? Si existiera alguna posibilidad de que eso pasara ya Nakuru estaría pegada a mi lado de la misma manera en que se le pega al general.

-No lo sé, yo de ti tendría más cuidado. No querrás que Daidouji-san piense que te interesa la persona que la atormenta todos los días.

-Por qué dices eso?

Shaoran se mordió la lengua, había hablado de más. Cómo podría ocultarle a Eriol el hecho de que sabía muchas cosas sobre la okiya Daidouji, debido a que cuando dejaba el salón de té, no siempre se quedaba solo?

-Bueno…- dijo nerviosamente- ella es una geisha, y Daidouji-san es estudiante, algo le tiene que exigir, no?

Eriol entrecerró los ojos. Shaoran le ocultaba algo, siempre había sido muy malo mintiendo. Tendría que ponerle mayor atención desde ahora.

-sí, claro- dijo maliciosamente.

-Hiragizawa-sama- dijo una voz desde el exterior- su prima ha venido a visitarlo.

-Hazla pasar, Chiharu

-Sí señor.

-Querido primo, Shaoran, cómo están?

-Muy bien Nakuru, a qué debemos el honor de tu visita?

-Necesito que me acompañen a un lugar, si voy sola podría pasarme algo.

-Claro, prima, a dónde necesitas ir?- preguntó Eriol, curioso.

-A la okiya Daidouji- dijo Nakuru con una sonrisa.

Los jóvenes oficiales se miraron nerviosamente. Eriol con el brillo obvio en los ojos, y Shaoran con cierta preocupación en los suyos. Qué tenía que ir a hacer Nakuru a esa okiya precisamente?

…

La semana había sido bastante aburrida para Tomoyo, se había comprometido a hacer todas sus labores y las de Sakura a cambio de que esta acompañara a Kaho a sus citas. A la amatista le dolía hacerle eso a su amiga, pero estaba muerta de pavor en pensar que podía encontrarse con Hiragizawa-san nuevamente.

Curiosas, Sakura y Tomoyo levantaron la mirada al escuchar un firme toque en la puerta, Kaho, quien estaba cerca también miró, y las tres casi se caen al ver entrar a Nakuru Akizuki, seguida de los oficiales Li y Hiragizawa.

-Ohayo gozaimazu, Sonomi-sama- dijo Nakuru inclinándose

-Ohayo gozaimasu, Nakuru-sama, a qué debo el honor de tu visita?

-Necesito hablar con usted de un asunto muy importante, a solas.

-Claro, por favor sígueme.

Kaho frunció el ceño al ver como su principal enemiga se encerraba con Sonomi, y se acercó a las niñas:

-Ustedes, vayan y me avisan de qué están hablando.

Sakura y Tomoyo se miraron nerviosas, eso equivaldría a sentarse al lado de los oficiales…

-Pero Mizuki-san…

-Vayan!

Pasaron más de 20 minutos durante los cuales las jóvenes, sentadas junto a la puerta, se la pasaron mirando el suelo, temerosas de cruzar miradas con los oficiales, más de 20 minutos en los que Eriol Hiragizawa no alejó por un momento su mirada de la amatista, tratando de forzarla a mirarlo, y en los que Shaoran Li se sonrojaba frecuentemente cuando por equivocación ponía sus ojos sobre la chica de cabello castaño.

-Bien, entonces es un acuerdo Sonomi-sama

-Es un acuerdo Nakuru-sama

Las puertas se abrieron para dejar pasar a una Nakuru sonriente y victoriosa, y una nerviosa Sonomi, quien miraba con inquietud a sus estudiantes…

-Tomoyo, Sakura…

-Si, Sonomi-sama.

-A partir de este momento se encuentran bajo la protección de Akizuki Nakuru-sama, ella se convertirá en su hermana mayor.

-Eso no pude ser posible- dijo una voz evidentemente molesta

Nakuru giró sonriente para enfrentar a su rival.

-Kaho, querida, no te había visto.

-Estas niñas son de mi okiya, no puedes ser su hermana.

-De hecho ya lo soy querida, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo.

Kaho se mordió el labio furiosa, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada en presencia de los oficiales, dio media vuelta y se fue furiosa a su habitación.

-Bueno niñas, vengan conmigo, me acompañarán por el día de hoy, y en la noche las enviaré de nuevo a la okiya.

Sakura y Tomoyo miraron nerviosas a Sonomi, quien muy pálida les dijo:

-Vayan.

Las jóvenes se inclinaron y salieron detrás de Nakuru, quien iba acompañada de los oficiales.

Sonomi Daidouji sólo las miró, preguntándose si había entregado a sus estudiantes como presas en una guerra de geishas, después de todo, qué otro motivo podría tener Nakuru para adoptarlas, más que vengarse de Kaho? Bueno, eso a ella no le importaba, siempre y cuando se le continuara pagando por ellas.

Mientras tanto, el pequeño grupo de cinco caminaba silenciosamente, hasta que la risa de Nakuru interrumpió la calma…

-Han visto los ojos que puso Kaho? Parecía que se le fueran a salir.

Tomoyo y Sakura se animaron a sonreír tímidamente.

-OH vamos niñas, ya verán que de ahora en adelante todo será mucho mejor para ustedes, ya lo verán.

Las chicas solo atinaron a decir:

-Muchas gracias, Nakuru-san.

-No hay nada por qué agradecer, todos saldremos ganando de esto.

Las niñas asintieron, mientras por un breve segundo sus miradas se encontraron con las de los oficiales. Shaoran le sonreía amablemente a la esmeralda, mientras la pobre Tomoyo se encontraba atrapada en una cárcel de zafiro…

-Ya no podrás esconderte de mí, Tomoyo-chan.

Continuará.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Hola a todas! Ya estoy de vuelta! Súper feliz y aliviada de poder sacar un tiempo para escribir  espero que les haya gustado la historia, la continúo gracias al enorme apoyo que me han dado a través de los reviews que me envían. Como ya saben, los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, y la historia se basa en el libro "Memorias de una geisha" de Arthur Golden. Ahora, voy a contestar los mensajes que he recibido:

**Basileia Daudojiu: **gracias por el review, espero que te hayas imaginado la cara de Kaho, me acordé muchísimo de ti mientras escribía esa escena… las cosas van mejorando poco a poco para S & S, y sí, tienes razón, Nakuru es genial.

**Ayin:** tienes razón, pronto cambiará Shaoran de opinión, espero que lo de la rosa sea más entendible ahora, aunque todavía me falta contar que tuvo que ver el pequeño Spinel con todo esto. Pues sí, lamento decirle pero Kaho será un problema para Tomoyo, no sólo por su condición de geisha, sino por su relación con Eriol… pero no te afanes, no tienes idea como me pienso desquitar con ella por ser tan malvada. Gracias por el review.

**Sada-nyu: **mi inspiración se demora un poco, pero aquí estoy de regreso, muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

**Serena: **bueno, a partir del próximo capítulo comenzará a haber más tomoyo eriol, y en cuanto a Kaho, pues ya verás como le va. Gracias por los comentarios.

**Yohko Bennington: **mmm, buena idea, pero no creo que haya barrancos en Gion, ya sabes que tramaba la inquieta de Nakuru, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, y continúa con tus historias, están muy buenas!

**Keru-chan-kitsunne: **bueno, lo importante es que el review llegó, que bien has entendido lo de la rosa, tienes razón, por lo menos Sakura no tendrá competencia, o será que si? Pobre Eriol, de la impresión que tenía se delató con Shaoran, pero en fin, nos leemos pronto.

**Estrella del alba: **lamento mucho el castigo, qué hiciste? Si se puede saber. Sí, a mi también me molesta eso del manga, como puede ser posible, si es ilegal! Espero te haya gustado este chap.

**Lebel27: **sí, era la rosa de Tomoyo, bueno, lamento decir que los planes de Kaho para atrapar a Eriol serán cada vez peores, o mejores? No sé, dependiendo del punto de vista. Te cuento que el libro es espectacular, lo recomiendo muchísimo, y personalmente me gustó más el final q el de la película.

**Rubymoon.Li: **Kaho seguirá rabiando por el resto de la historia hasta que… no sé, todo depende de cómo se comporte. Gracias por tu review!

**Lady Neomi: **bienvenida, y gracias por el review, cuando vi la película me dejo increíblemente impresionada, me encantó! Entonces me leí el libro, y ahí aprendes muchísimo, también he encontrado algunas cosas en Internet.

**Vidavril: **muchas gracias por el review, a través de la peli me enamoré del tema, y muchísimas gracias por tus felicitaciones, me emocioné mucho cuando las leí.

**Shaery Hiroshi: **sí, a mi también me encantó, y me está gustando mucho escribir esta historia. Muchas gracias por tu review.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, probablemente me demore un par de semanas en actualizar (estúpido trabajo de grado), pero estoy preparando un capitulo muy emocionante, unas cuantas pistas: el desquite de Kaho contra Nakuru y las estudiantes arrasará con Shaoran sin querer, y al pobre Eriol comenzarán a pasarle cosas bastante perturbadoras, además, progresos en la educación de Tomoyo y Sakura. Matta ne!


	5. Chapter 5

GEISHA NO AI

POR SAORI-LUNA

CAPÍTULO 5

KISSU

_-Ya no podrás esconderte de mí, Tomoyo-chan_

La joven estudiante pasó saliva mientras comprendía el mensaje que le enviaban esos preciosos ojos de color zafiro, entrecerrados maliciosamente por unos momentos.

-Qué bien- dijo Nakuru, interrumpiendo el pesado silencio- ya hemos llegado, muchas gracias por acompañarnos, chicos.

Los jóvenes oficiales se miraron sorprendidos, mientras Nakuru sonreía:

-OH vamos, no habrán pensado que nos acompañarían todo el día, verdad? La compañía de estas chicas valdrá mucho muy pronto, y es una lástima, pero ustedes serán los primeros en aprenderlo. Nos veremos luego- dijo, comenzando a entrar en el apartamento, y dándoles una significativa mirada a las estudiantes.

Sakura y Tomoyo se quedaron paralizadas por un momento, tras lo cual hicieron una rápida reverencia y salieron detrás de Nakuru, suspirando de alivio.

-Ah, mi prima está loca!- dijo Eriol muy enojado, tirando su gorra al suelo.

Shaoran sólo sonrió, mientras decía:

-Volvamos a casa amigo, ya que tu prima interrumpió tus planes de conquista.

Eriol comenzó a caminar aún bastante enojado, mientras cierta joven ocupaba todos sus pensamientos. Qué tonto había sido al pensar que por estar a cargo de su prima podría estar cerca de ella ahora. Nakuru era demasiado estricta con sus estudiantes, y él no tenía motivos para ir a su casa con frecuencia.

Mientras tanto, dentro del apartamento, las chicas miraban asombradas la colección de kimonos de Nakuru…

-Aquellos eran propiedad de mi madre, y me fueron heredados; estos de acá son los que usé mientras era aprendiza, y son los que usaran ustedes.

Tomoyo observaba anonadada un precioso kimono negro que tenía pequeñas frutas bordadas en azul y verde…

-Veo que tienes buen ojo, Tomoyo-chan

Tomoyo miró a su hermana un poco apenada…

-No te preocupes, este es el que tengo pensado para tu debut, y este es para ti, Sakura.

La esmeralda miró sorprendida un hermoso kimono castaño, con decoraciones rojas…

-Muchas gracias, Nakuru-san- dijeron ambas, inclinándose.

Nakuru sólo sonrió. Había acabado de dar el mayor golpe de su vida y lo mejor es que nadie se había dado cuenta. Estas chicas no sólo serían el castigo de Kaho, sino que además, serían la envidia de la mayoría de las geishas, al igual que ella lo era, tendrían algo que muy pocas pueden tener… estas chicas serían felices, sí, ya se encargaría ella de que lo fueran.

-Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Pueden volver a la okiya. A partir de la próxima semana me acompañarán a todos mis eventos, necesitamos que comiencen a ser reconocidas, antes del debut. Y por favor, tengan cuidado.

Sakura y Tomoyo se miraron y asintieron, sabían que esto sería una guerra, pero ambas, y en particular Tomoyo deseaban darle a Kaho lo que se merecía.

La geisha de la okiya Daidouji pasó una semana extraña, no hablaba casi con nadie, y salía con mayor frecuencia, incluso de día; Sakura pensaba que se sentía derrotada, pero Tomoyo notaba que cada vez se veía más feliz, y en ocasiones sus ojos la miraban con la habitual burla. Qué estaría tramando?

Mientras tanto, Eriol se había cansado de ir a ver a su prima, dijera lo que dijera, la criada siempre le daba con la puerta en sus narices (no literalmente), si había pensado que hablar con Tomoyo sería más fácil siendo ahora hermana de su prima, estaba en realidad muy equivocado, Nakuru iba sola a sus eventos, y por más que le preguntara, la geisha sólo sonreía y le servía más té.

-Maldición! Que acaso nunca podré saber que sucedió con esa rosa?- dijo, mirando una flor casi marchita sobre su mesa.

Shaoran se permitió reírse de su amigo, como muy pocas veces lo hacía, ya que por lo general era al contrario.

-No me parece gracioso, Shaoran!

-A mí sí- dijo el ambarino- nunca te había visto así por una mujer, mi amigo.

-OH, cállate, como si a ti no te hiciera falta cierta flor de cerezo.

Shaoran dejó de reír inmediatamente; en el transcurso de la semana él mismo se había ofrecido a ir a ver a Nakuru, la primera vez Eriol se lo agradeció y lo tomó como gesto de amistad, pero ya a la tercera se había dado cuenta que algo extraño pasaba, y al encontrar flores de cerezo en la habitación de Shaoran, todas sus sospechas se habían confirmado.

-No me enredes en tus cuentos- contestó Shaoran, serio- simplemente me agrada hablar con ella.

-Pues eso es demasiado, viniendo de un hombre quien detesta las geishas.

-Ella no lo es aún, cualquier cosa puede pasar.

-Estando al cargo de Nakuru? Ella no descansará hasta que esas niñas sean las mejores geishas de Gión y lo sabes

_No si yo puedo evitarlo- pensó Shaoran_

-Además, sabes la razón por la cual odio a las geishas.

-Sí, amigo, tu pequeña prima que te dejó plantado por el deseo de convertirse en una de ellas. Pero la verdad no lo entiendo, tú ni siquiera querías casarte con ella, verdad?

-No, pero le hizo mucho daño a la familia huyendo de esa forma. Mi tía aún no lo supera. Mei siempre estuvo un poco loca pero nunca pensamos que saldría con esas.

-Bueno, pero en fin, no te la has encontrado, verdad?

-No, pareciera que la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

Eriol suspiró, la tierra se lo tragaría a él si no hablaba con Tomoyo pronto, hacía ya una semana que no se perdía en sus hermosos ojos, y sobre todo, quería saber cómo había convencido a su gato de entregar una rosa.

_Miau_

Y hablando de él…

-Qué quieres Spinel?

El pequeño animal se montó en la cama dejando caer un pequeño papel, y acostándose a dormir.

-Y eso, ahora tienes un gato mensajero?- preguntó Shaoran.

Eriol frunció el ceño, qué rayos le pasaba a ese animal? Sorprendido, abrió el papel, donde sólo estaban 2 frases.

_Casa de Té Amarillo_

_7:00 p.m._

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron, estarían allí esa noche.

…

-Vamos niñas, apresúrense!

-Ya vamos Nakuru-san.

Dos graciosas figuras recorrían rápidamente el piso de Nakuru Akizuki, mientras otra figura mayor corría tras de ellas…

-Olvidaron su pañuelo, niñas- dijo un joven.

-Muchas gracias, Yukito-san.

El joven vestidor sonrió, observando sus pequeñas obras de arte… las chicas se habían puesto muy nerviosas al verlo, pero tras presentarse y asegurarles que era completamente diferente a su hermano Yue habían estado más tranquilas y habían soportado el proceso de maquillaje y peinado.

-Tomoyo, por qué llegaste tarde hoy?- preguntó Nakuru.

Signos de sonrojo inundaron sus mejillas, mientras respondía:

-Tenía una diligencia que hacer.

La geisha la miró, sonriendo maliciosamente:

-Eres buena con los gatos, cierto?

Sin saber de qué hablaban Sakura dijo alegremente:

-Sí, Tomoyo siempre consigue que hagan lo que ella quiere.

Tomoyo miró nerviosa a su hermana, se enojaría con ella?

-Está bien- dijo Nakuru- me parece bien que le hayas dicho.

-Gracias. Nakuru-san

-Bueno, ahora vamos.

Las tres jóvenes avanzaron lentamente por la calle, ataviadas con preciosos kimonos negro, azul, y verde para Nakuru, Tomoyo y Sakura respectivamente.

-Konbanwa- saludaron al entrar al salón de té.

-Konbanwa- respondieron los presentes.

-Que bien que llegas, hija mías, estas son tus estudiantes?

Nakuru asintió sonriéndole a su padre, feliz de que hubiera tanta gente en el salón esa noche, y nada sorprendida de ver a los dos jóvenes frente a ella:

-Querido primo, hace tiempo que no te veía- dijo sarcástica.

-No habrá sido mi culpa, querida prima, he ido a verte muchas veces y has estado muy ocupada para recibirme, también Shaoran ha ido.

-Cuanto lo siento, jóvenes, pero como comprenderán preparar estudiantes es una tarea que ocupa todo mi tiempo.

-Lo entendemos, querida prima, el resultado de tu dedicación es obvio- dijo Eriol, observando detenidamente a la amatista, quien enrojeció bajo el análisis al que estaba siendo sometida.

-Tu primo tiene razón, querida, las jóvenes se ven esplendidas.

Conciente de la atención que se les estaba prestando, Sakura sólo alcanzó a levantar un poco la mirada, para encontrar un par de ojos castaños que la miraban tiernamente…

-No sólo se ven padre, ellas en realidad son esplendidas. Señoritas, por favor.

Las jóvenes se ubicaron en el centro de la mesa, procediendo a servir el té a los presentes, con tal elegancia, que parecía que lo hubieran hecho miles de veces, lo cual era cierto, puesto que a los ojos de Nakuru nada era suficientemente perfecto.

-Exquisito, Nakuru, creo que ante nuestros ojos tendremos a las mejores geishas de Gión.

Nakuru sonrió para contestar, mas alguien la interrumpió:

-Lamento mostrarme en desacuerdo general, pero creo que mi acompañante será la mejor geisha en Gion dentro de un tiempo.

Kaho Mizuki había llegado al salón de té, con su mejor kimono, y tras ella, una joven de largo cabello negro se inclinaba. Los asistentes observaron con interés a la recién llegada, mientras los ojos de color ámbar se paralizaban ante lo que veía:

-Les presento a mi estudiante, su nombre es Mei-Lin.

Ante la sorpresa de todos, Shaoran se levantó rápidamente de la mesa.

-No es preciosa?- preguntó Kaho.

Nakuru le sostuvo la mirada fuertemente a su contrincante, mientras respondía:

-Es hermosa, pero las estudiantes son tan diferentes entre ellas que no podría existir punto de comparación.

-Tienes razón, querida Nakuru- dijo Kaho, sentándose sonriente al lado del general- desea más té, general?

-Por favor.

Nakuru contuvo el deseo de gritarle a la geisha que se apartara de su padre, pero había otras cosas más importantes por ahora. Haciéndole una seña a Sakura, le indicó que fuera por Shaoran, pobre chico, que bajo había caído Kaho, sólo por venganza.

Confundida al no saber que pasaba, la esmeralda encontró al oficial sobre el puente observando entristecido el lago…

-Li-san, se siente usted bien?

El ambarino la miró amablemente, antes de contestar:

-Estoy bien, Kinomoto-san, gracias por tu preocupación.

-Como Li-san salió tan rápidamente del salón no he podido alcanzarlo hasta ahora.

-No te preocupes, seguro tienes otras cosas por hacer que estar aquí.

-Es mi deber acompañar a Li-san.

-Geishas… todo lo hacen por deber, no?

Sakura reparó en el comentario del joven, y se sonrojó un poco antes de contestar:

-Yo quiero acompañar a Li-san.

Shaoran abrió los ojos sorprendido, observando detenidamente a la joven delante de él. Era eso cierto? En realidad, todas las mujeres no podían ser iguales, no? Y que hacía Mei-Lin en Gión?

-Gracias, Kinomoto-san.

La esmeralda sonrió y se sentó a su lado. Cuando el cuerpo está en silencio, las almas pueden comunicarse mejor.

…

-Debo ir a buscar a Shaoran- le susurró Eriol a Tomoyo, quien estaba sentada a su lado.

-No se preocupe, Hiragizawa-san, Sakura está con él.

-No entiendes lo que ha sucedido.

-La estudiante de Kaho es la prima de Li-san.

-Cómo lo sabes?

-Nakuru-san me lo dijo, por eso creo que es mejor dejarlo solo por un tiempo, además, ya le dije, Sakura está con él.

-Eso significa que podremos hablar de nosotros?

Tomoyo enmudeció repentinamente; había ido a situarse cerca de Eriol a sugerencia de Nakuru, quien estaba cuidando al general, manteniendo a Kaho y Mei-Lin entretenidas con otros invitados.

-No piensas responder?

Tomoyo le miró tímidamente, mientras Eriol molesto salía del salón. La joven estudiante iba tras él, pero en el momento de tocar la puerta, una mano le impidió salir…

-Sin duda has hecho algo para molestar al oficial Hiragizawa, yo lo arreglaré.

Tomoyo se quedó impotente mirando como Kaho alcanzaba al joven, y al girar para sentarse nuevamente, se encontró con la mirada de Nakuru, quien enojada le hizo señas para que saliera.

A dónde podrían haber ido? La joven comenzó a caminar por el salón hasta llegar a un pequeño pasillo, donde divisó un par de figuras:

-Por favor, disculpe a la joven, es sólo una estudiante y aún no sabe lo que hace.

-No veo por qué se preocupa Kaho, no es su estudiante.

-Pero sigue perteneciendo a mi okiya, y no quisiera hacer nada que moleste a Hiragizawa-san- respondió la geisha inclinándose.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver como al inclinarse Kaho, su obi, que no estaba completamente ceñido, permitía ver el nacimiento de su pecho.

Eriol parpadeó un par de veces ante esta visión, y confundido, miró a su lado, para encontrarse con los ojos amatista conteniendo las lágrimas, antes de que Tomoyo saliera corriendo.

-Espera- dijo él, antes de correr a su vez.

Kaho se levantó mientras sonreía malvadamente, todo había salido tal y como ella quería, pronto el joven oficial sería suyo.

Mientras, Tomoyo corría hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de la casa, donde se detuvo para tomar aliento, tratando de no dar rienda suelta a sus lágrimas, Nakuru la mataría si estropeaba su maquillaje. Cómo había sido tan tonta en pensar que él tendría algún interés en ella, si sólo era una niña, y Kaho era toda una mujer, ahora podía verlo.

-Tomoyo-chan, por favor no llores.

La joven giró para verlo, con la mirada encendida de indignación.

-Necesita algo, Hiragizawa-san?- preguntó con el rencor temblándole en la voz.

-Por favor, es sólo un malentendido.

-Discúlpeme si le he interrumpido hace un momento.

-No es lo que estás pensando, entre ella y yo no pasa nada.

-No tiene por qué darme explicaciones de nada.

-Tomoyo.. Tú… me gustas

Tomoyo le miró sorprendida, cómo había podido decirlo?

-Sé que yo no te soy indiferente, o si no, no hubieras enviado la nota con mi gato. A propósito, cómo lo hiciste, Spinel arremete a cualquier persona que no sea yo?

Tomoyo sonrió un poco, recordando en lo difícil que había sido que el gato cayera ante sus encantos…

-Soy buena con los gatos.

-Demasiado, diría yo. Tomoyo-chan, por favor, déjame explicarte.

-No hay nada que explicar, le recomendaría que en próximas ocasiones buscara sitios más privados. Hasta luego.

Dignamente Tomoyo giró para regresar al salón, cuando la mano de Eriol sujetó con fuerza su muñeca.

-Si no crees en mis palabras, por favor cree en mis actos- dijo él, antes de posar sus labios sobre los de ella. Tomoyo quedó paralizada sintiendo el calor del beso, y la firmeza del abrazo en el que había quedado atrapada, tímidamente comenzó a devolver el beso, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo, cuando…

-ERIOL, SUÉLTALA!

El grito de Nakuru rompió el hechizo y los jóvenes se miraron muy confundidos, antes de poder decir algo, Nakuru había tomado la mano de Tomoyo y la sacaba del salón acompañada de Sakura.

-Vámonos, esto ha sido suficiente por una noche.

Eriol trató de ir tras ellas, pero Shaoran lo detuvo:

-No vayas, no es un buen momento para molestar a Nakuru.

-Qué sucedió?

-Pues verás, Kaho…

Continuará.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Hola a todos! Pensé que me demoraría más en actualizar, pero no pude aguantarme, supongo que querrán matarme por dejar el capítulo así, pero les prometo que actualizaré la semana entrante, probablemente el sábado… ya acabé materias! Y sólo tengo trabajos por entregar esta semana, y después… VACACIONES! MERECIDAS VACACIONES! Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo:  
**Yohko: **bueno, cosas aún más perturbadoras que las de este capítulo le pasaran a Eriol. Espero que disfrutes la historia.

**Estrella del Alba: **me alegra que ya puedas estar de nuevo en la comp. Espero que te haya gustado el Cáp.

**Sada-nyu: **muchas gracias, aquí está la continuación.

**Basileia Daudojiu: **no te mueras! Ni tampoco me mates por dejar los capítulos así, próximamente sabremos un poco más sobre Spi y múltiples conversaciones saldrán del capitulo de hoy.

**RubyMoon.Li: **bueno, esta vez no la hice rabiar, pero próximamente pagará! Gracias.

**Lothiriel: **Creo que querrás matar a Nakuru ahora, pero ya verás que la interrupción está justificada, y tendremos otra razón más para odiar a Kaho.

**Serena: **aquí está lo que pediste, espero te haya gustado.

**Lady Noemí: **sí, la peli es muy buena. Gracias por el apoyo.

**Sir al rischa: **pues lo de la cachetada me parece buena idea… sí, Nakuru está definitivamente demente. Gracias por el review.

**Javiera: **muchas gracias por tu hermoso review, me alegra que mi historia te ayudara a conocer a las geishas.

**Ayin: **Nakuru es un personaje genial, y lo será cada vez más, supongo que sí tuvo muchas sorpresas el capitulo, no?

**Shami: **pues ya pasó! Cómo te pareció?

**Ziann-schezard: **tienes razón, en la serie es súper buena, pero me parece el colmo que sea la pareja oficial de Eriol, si puede ser su madre, o por lo menos su hermana mayor! Te recomiendo tanto el libro como la peli, son muy buenos.

**Shaery Hiroshi: **muchas gracias, llegará el momento en que nadie podrá escapar de nadie… será divertido 

**Keru-chan-kitsunne: **ha llegado la competencia de Sakura! Y no sabes lo que se viene, 2 malas son mucho mejor que una.

**Lebel27:** sí, y se pondrán cada vez peor antes de mejorar  suerte consiguiendo el dinero, en realidad vale la pena comprar el libro.

**Liz: **hola, y muchas gracias por tus comentarios, que bien que te haya gustado, y pues, ahora espero adelantar más a menudo.

**Laura: **muchas gracias, aquí está la continuación.

**Tane-chan: **pues Kaho se sentirá muy bien, antes de sentirse mal, es más divertido así, no?

**Sayuri: **aquí está la continuación, espero te haya gustado.

Hay algo que he estado pensando y es que en el libro hay escenas algo subidas de tono, y no sé si hacerlo en el fic, no serían completamente lemon, sino más bien lime. Agradezco las sugerencias, lo meto dentro de la historia, o escribo un sidestory, qué piensan?

Hasta la próxima!


	6. Chapter 6

GEISHA NO AI

POR SAORI-LUNA

CAPÍTULO 6

MIZUAGE

Tomoyo caminaba rápidamente detrás de su hermana, que avanzaba enfurecida sin importarle la gente a su alrededor. La amatista miró a su amiga Sakura, quien caminaba al mismo ritmo que ella, y en sus ojos detectó una chispa de tristeza.

-Sakura-chan, qué sucedió?

-Ahora no es el momento, Tomoyo-chan.

Las estudiantes siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la casa de Nakuru, y en el momento en que cruzó el umbral, la geisha inmediatamente soltó su cabello, y comenzó a llamar a su vestidor, mientras lágrimas empezaban a dañar su maquillaje… lágrimas de rabia.

-Maldita, me las pagará ya lo verá.

-Nakuru-san…- comenzó a decir Tomoyo

-Contigo hablaré más tarde, Yukito, Yukito!

El joven apareció en la habitación, asombrándose al ver a la joven completamente deshecha.

-Qué pasó?

-Esa maldita, me las pagará

-Maldita? Qué pasó, qué te hizo Kaho?

-Esa regalada, ya verá.

-Nakuru, dime qué fue lo que pasó?- dijo el joven, sujetándola firmemente por los hombros.

Nakuru lo miró, sus ojos de rubí temblando por la indignación…

-Ella… no contenta con ofrecérsele a mi padre enfrente de mí… ella se atrevió a ofender a mi madre.

La geisha contó entonces a los presentes, como Kaho, valiéndose de dobles sentidos se había atrevido a ofender a su madre, jactándose de que su belleza era superior, y se las había arreglado además, para insinuársele al coronel.

Yukito cayó, mientras las niñas escuchaban sorprendidas el relato. Hasta qué punto sería capaz de llegar Kaho, pensó Tomoyo, si hacía sólo unos momentos se le insinuaba a Eriol.

-… Y lo peor es que nadie se dio cuenta- finalizó Nakuru.

-Tú no estuviste ahí?- le preguntó Tomoyo a Sakura.

-No, Nakuru me sacó de la habitación en cuanto entré con Shaoran…

La cerezo se interrumpió bruscamente, conciente de lo que había dicho, mientras la geisha la miraba molesta:

-Shaoran? Desde cuando lo llamas así?- preguntó.

-Lo siento, Nakuru-san, ha sido mi error.

-No me mientas, desde cuando son ustedes tan cercanos?

Sakura inclinó la cabeza mientras respondía:

-El joven Li me ha permitido llamarlo por su nombre esta noche, después de que lo acompañé cuando llegó Kaho con su estudiante.

-Sabes quién es ella?- preguntó Nakuru.

-No, Nakuru-san

-Mei-Lin es la prima de Shaoran, ella le dejó plantado en el altar para convertirse en geisha, pero nadie la había visto nunca, no puedo entender como Kaho la encontró.

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces, él se iba a casar con ella? Sólo algo podía explicar la razón por la cual Shaoran había salido así de la habitación… él todavía sentía algo por ella.

-Y tú- dijo Nakuru a Tomoyo- qué crees que estabas haciendo con mi primo?

-Nakuru-san, yo…

-Eres una estudiante, no puedes arruinar una carrera antes de empezarla, si alguien más los hubiera visto, habría sido otro problema más.

-Nakuru-san, lo que pasó fue…

Tomoyo le contó a Nakuru lo que había visto entre Kaho y Eriol, haciendo que la geisha frunciera nuevamente el ceño, y comenzara a lanzar improperios contra la otra mujer, mientras Yukito trataba en vano de calmarla…

-Eso es el colmo, esa mujer es una…

-Nakuru!- la regañó Yukito.

-Está bien, querido, me calmaré… tenemos que hacer algo… no hay que dejar que gane. Rika!

-Sí, señora.

-Llama por favor a los oficiales Li y Hiragizawa, diles que quiero que vengan enseguida.

-Señora, los oficiales están en la puerta desde hace media hora, no los he dejado entrar siguiendo sus órdenes.

-Muévete, hazlos pasar a la sala, mientras me compongo un poco, señoritas, en vista de que no puedo dejarlas a solas con ellos, me acompañarán mientras me visto.

-Sí, Nakuru-san

Los jóvenes se asombraron al ser admitidos en el apartamento de Nakuru; Shaoran ya había puesto al tanto a Eriol sobre lo que había alcanzado a ver, que en realidad se limitaba a ver a las dos geishas hablando y ver los ojos rubí de Nakuru relampagueando con furia, mientras tanto el inglés no dejaba de pensar en el beso que le había dado a la amatista. Sumergido en sus cavilaciones, no se dio cuenta cuando Nakuru llegó, con un hermoso kimono rojo.

-Jóvenes.

-Nakuru- dijeron los oficiales, muy concientes de que su comportamiento no había sido el adecuado esa noche.

-Señoritas, por favor siéntense. Se preguntarán por qué los he llamado hoy…

-Prima, yo…

-Silencio! Contigo hablaré después, esta noche todos nosotros hemos sido ofendidos por una misma persona, por eso, desde ahora, estamos en guerra.

Todos se miraron asombrados de la decisión de Nakuru, Shaoran frunció el ceño, recordando que cuando había regresado al salón, Mei-Lin se había atrevido a hablarle como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras Sakura le miraba preguntándose qué le pasaba.

-Tenemos una enemiga en común, y debemos permanecer unidos, nuestro futuro en Gion depende de eso.

-No crees que exageras un poco, Nakuru?

-no, primo, no lo creo, considero que tú también estarías así si hubieran ofendido a tu madre… a no ser que los encantos de Kaho te hayan confundido.

Tomoyo se sonrojó profundamente, mientras Eriol le devolvía la mirada a su prima.

-Mi vida privada no es de tu incumbencia Nakuru, si quieres pelear, como familia tuya que soy, te apoyaré, pero no me meteré en líos de geishas.

-Bien, no esperaba menos de ti, y tú, Shaoran?

-Cuentas conmigo Nakuru, sabes que tengo líos familiares por arreglar, y Kaho se ha metido en ellos, así que se puede atener a las consecuencias.

-Bien, entonces eso es todo, jóvenes, acompañen a las señoritas a su okiya, Yukito, por favor ven temprano mañana, tengo cosas por hacer

-Cosas?

-Sí, debo mandar a hacer 3 ekubos

-Nakuru!- dijo Eriol.

-Es hora de comenzar a pensar en el mizuage…

Los jóvenes se quedaron sin palabras por unos momentos antes de salir a la okiya Daidouji, Tomoyo suspiraba entristecida, ella tenía más tiempo de preparación que Sakura, así que Nakuru sin duda pensaba en su mizuage como estrategia para demostrarle a Kaho que su pupila era la mejor… pero, por qué? Por qué tenía este sentimiento al pensar en que no podría estar con él otra vez? Era casi imposible que Eriol se convirtiera en su danna, incluso que Nakuru pensara en entregarle uno de sus ekubos…

-Tomoyo-chan- dijo el inglés.

La amatista levantó la mirada entristecida, mientras Sakura y Shaoran se alejaban para darles privacidad.

-Dime, Eriol-san

-No te preocupes por tu mizuage.

Tomoyo se sonrojó nuevamente, mientras veía como Sakura y Shaoran se detenían ya en la entrada de la okiya.

-Eriol-san, yo

-No te preocupes por tu mizuage… yo… yo te ganaré.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, mientras el joven se inclinaba nuevamente para besarla. Todo sería más fácil si él se convirtiera en su danna…

Desde el portal de la okiya el ambarino y la esmeralda los observaban con discreción, mientras la chica pensaba fugazmente en una hermosa joven china…

-Sakura-san, te sientes bien?

-Estoy bien, Li-san, muchas gracias por preguntar.

-Te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre.

-Disculpa, Shaoran-san

-Todo está bien?

-Sí, es que… pensaba en Mei-Lin- san

Shaoran se puso serio al escuchar el nombre de su prima, y preguntó:

-Que hay con ella?

-Nakuru-san me dijo que ella era su prometida- dijo la joven entristecida.

-Era sólo un matrimonio arreglado, Sakura-san, lo único que hizo Mei-Lin fue destruir el honor de su familia y herir mi orgullo… ella nunca llegó a mi corazón.

Sakura alzó la mirada, con los ojos esmeraldas refulgentes de brillo, y sonrió al encontrarse con que los ojos ámbar la miraban con ternura.

-Todo está bien?-preguntó Shaoran.

-Sí, todo está bien- dijo la chica

-Sakura, debemos entrar- dijo Tomoyo

-Matta ne.

-Matta ne.

Varias semanas transcurrieron rápidamente, Nakuru, más orgullosa que nunca asistía a todas las reuniones de la zona junto a sus estudiantes, encontrándose casi siempre a Kaho y su estudiante. En la escuela, Mei-Lin se encargaba de torturar a Sakura, contándole acerca de lo bien que besaba Shaoran, y otras cosas más, ante lo que la cerezo sólo podía apretar los labios, y sonreír.

El día del cumpleaños del padre de Nakuru llegó, y fue celebrado por todo lo alto, la mansión estaba llena de geishas y maikos, esta noche era muy especial por un motivo, en esa noche serían entregados los ekubos de Tomoyo.

Durante las últimas semanas Tomoyo se había convertido en una maiko muy conocida, su dulce voz era requerida en muchas de las reuniones en Gion, y su largo cabello de ébano era la envidia de muchas geisha y el sueño de muchos hombres, quienes debían conformarse con verla de lejos, pues la bella muchacha estaba acompañada frecuentemente por el oficial Eriol Hiragizawa. Al respecto, Nakuru había tenido una conversación con su primo:

-Debes alejarte de ella, cómo pretendes que realice su mizuage si no dejas que ningún hombre se le acerque

-No necesitas una docena de hombres para hacer su mizuage

-No te hagas el tonto Eriol sabes que a mayor numero de ofertas, mayor es el prestigio de la geisha.

-No puedes vender a Tomoyo al mejor postor!

-NO LO HARÉ! Y no me ofendas de esa manera, yo me encargaré de esa niña.

Los primos se habían separado un poco desde entonces, y todos esperaban impacientes que la noche terminara, al día siguiente, la dueña de la casa de té Amarillo se encargaría de recibir las ofertas y de comunicar a la okiya el nombre y la cantidad de dinero.

-Eriol-san?

El joven inglés salió de su ensimismamiento ante el llamado de la maiko:

-Dime, Tomoyo-chan.

-Esto es para usted.

La joven extendió con timidez una pequeña caja, que Eriol recibió nervioso y algo molesto:

-A quién le entregaste los otros?

-Lo siento, Eriol-san no puedo decirlo, Nakuru-san se molestaría conmigo.

-Tengo derecho a saber contra quien compito- dijo Eriol tomándola fuertemente de la muñeca.

La joven, asustada frente al ímpetu del inglés, sólo balbuceó aquello que Nakuru le había dicho, previendo la situación.

-Por favor, Eriol-san, no haga que me arrepienta de entregarle mi ekubo.

Eriol la dejó ir, pidiéndole disculpas por su actitud, mientras se prometía a si mismo salvar a Tomoyo de cualquiera de los hombres de la fiesta.

Al día siguiente el teléfono no dejó de sonar en la casa de té, no sólo los hombres que habían recibido los ekubos habían ofertado, sino también otros a quienes les habían contado la noticia.

En la okiya, Sonomi, Nakuru y Tomoyo esperaban en la sala las noticias, mientras Kaho daba vueltas a su alrededor, sin poder disimular la impaciencia:

-En realidad creen que pagarán tanto por ella? Ya verán cuando sea la hora de Mei-Lin.

-Cállate Kaho, Tomoyo ha recibido más ofertas que las tuyas en tu momento.

La geisha cerró la boca molesta mientras miraba con rabia a la niña, sabía que Eriol tenía uno de los ekubos, pero hasta donde llegaría el oficial por tenerla, después de todo era solo un oficial, verdad? En las últimas semanas no había logrado avanzar con el joven quien huía de ella como si de una víbora se tratase, pero contaba con lograr su cometido próximamente.

-Llegaron los resultados- dijo Sakura.

Nakuru y Sonomi se acercaron rápidamente a leer el sobre. La dueña de la okiya dio una exclamación, mientras que la geisha sólo sonreía…

-Mejor de lo que esperaba Tomoyo, han sido 15000 yenes.

Todas las mujeres abrieron los ojos por la impresión, nadie nunca había pagado ese precio por convertirse en el danna de una geisha.

-Quién fue?- preguntó Tomoyo.

Nakuru sonrió misteriosamente, mientras le decía…

-Sal, que te llevaran a conocerlo.

Tomoyo asintió nerviosamente, mientras miraba a su hermana tratando de averiguar quien había obtenido su mizuage, mas no pudo saber nada.

La condujeron a una casa en las afueras de Kyoto, la cual ella no había visitado nunca; tembló de miedo al pensar que tal vez Eriol no había ganado su mizuage…

Al entrar en la habitación un olor a rosas la llenó, y al sentarse escuchó una voz detrás de ella:

-Bienvenida… Tomoyo-chan.

Continuará.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, hoy sábado actualizo esta historia, y si en el ultimo Cáp. Me querían matar creo q de este si no me salvo, aunque como me dijo Basileia, si me matan no sabrán como termina la historia, no?

**Sayuri: **gracias por el review, ahora ya sabes qué pasó con Kaho.

**Javiera: **no te preocupes, la arpía tendrá su merecido… sufrirá un poco antes de ser feliz… y luego sufrirá otra vez 

**Estrella del alba: **muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, espero te haya gustado el Cáp..

**Shaery hiroshi: **no te preocupes, que el papel de Mei-Lin variará un poco, aunque tienes razón, próximamente todo será más difícil.

**Tane-chan: **aun no se si habrá que matarla, aunque me da algo de pena la pobre…

**Basileia Daudojiu: **vaya, este ha sido el review más largo que me han enviado, muchas gracias amiga! He estado pensando lo que me dices de Nakuru, y ya saldrá un poco más adelante. Gracias de nuevo!

**Yohko Bennington: **creo que en este pasaron muchas más cosas, y así seguiré  sí entendí la indirecta, y no te imaginas lo que viene…

**Lebel27: **:S pues sí, lo tuve que interrumpir  pero lo compensé en este capítulo, no crees? Tienes razón, el idioma japonés suena genial, y en cuanto a Mei-Lin pues no te preocupes, ella me cae bien, así que no tendrá un final tan malo.

**Shami: **muchas gracias por el review, espero te haya gustado el Cáp..

**Sir al rischa: **bueno, volvieron a encontrarse… ni yo misma me perdonaba haber interrumpido el beso, así que aquí está la respuesta. Y pues, no es culpa de Eriol, ni modo. Gracias por el review.

**Lady Neomi: **konbanwa significa buenas noches. Espero te haya gustado la continuación.

**Serena: **estoy de acuerdo contigo, aunque según lo que sé, el mizuage no se trata estrictamente de vender la virginidad, sino de encontrar un danna para la nueva geisha, se verá un poco más de eso en el próximo Cáp.. Ojala te guste.

Bueno, y ahora lo más importante: ya salí a vacaciones! Así que seguiré actualizando semanalmente, igual que antes. Matta ne!


	7. Chapter 7

GEISHA NO AI

POR SAORI-LUNA

CAPÍTULO 7

AI

-Bienvenida… Tomoyo-chan.

La amatista sintió como las lágrimas asomaban en sus pupilas al escuchar la dulce voz del hombre sentado tras ella. Sin poder evitarlo, giró rápidamente para encontrarse frente a frente con esos ojos zafiro que la perseguían con insistencia desde hacia tiempo.

-Eriol-san – dijo la joven con la voz un poco quebrada.

-Te dije que te ganaría- contestó el inglés sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Gracias!- dijo la chica, lanzándose a sus brazos, y permitiéndose llorar un poco.

Eriol sólo correspondió al abrazo, sintiendo el cuerpo de la chica apoyada sobre su pecho, mientras cerraba los ojos, disfrutando la calidez que emanaba.

-Pero como…- preguntó Tomoyo sollozando.

-Nunca dejaría que otro hombre te tuviera Tomoyo, ninguno de ellos puede amarte de la forma en que yo lo hago.

La joven maiko enmudeció ante la confesión del oficial, mientras este la miraba cariñosamente.

-Desde el primer día, mi pequeña Tomoyo, te metiste en mi mente y en mi corazón, y no he podido sacarte de allí- dijo el joven inclinándose para besarla.

Tomoyo le devolvió el beso con todo su corazón, feliz de poder hacerlo sin problemas, estaba besando a su danna! Eriol se había convertido en su danna! Era tan feliz, cuantas geishas podían decir que su danna era la persona de la que se habían enamorado? Sí, porque aunque ella había querido evitarlo, le había sido imposible, se había enamorado perdidamente del joven inglés, de su acento al hablar, de su caballerosidad, pero sobre todo, de sus ojos zafiro e incluso de la malicia que escondía tras ellos.

-Eriol, yo…

-shh, no te preocupes, no va pasar nada que no quieras que pase.

La joven abrió los ojos sorprendida… todos sabían que era lo que sucedía en la primera noche que una geisha pasaba con su danna, Nakuru se lo había dicho después de que realizaron la ceremonia que las unía como hermanas.

Confundida, miró a Eriol con los ojos interrogantes… el inglés sonrió tranquilamente antes de contestarle:

-Sólo quiero la libertad de poder estar contigo Tomoyo-chan, no deseo nada más a cambio del dinero que pagué.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, lo que debe de pasar, pasará en el momento indicado. No existen las casualidades Tomoyo, sólo lo inevitable- dijo Eriol, entrecerrando los ojos, y haciendo que la joven se sintiera como un pequeño ratón en las garras de un astuto gato- pero, podría pedirte un favor?… Te soltarías el cabello?

Tomoyo parpadeó algunas veces, pensando en su petición… si tan sólo él supiera lo difícil que era para una geisha peinarse… Yukito se había tomado dos horas de esa tarde para realizar su tocado, y ahora él le pedía que se lo soltara? Pero él… era él, era su danna, y ella por complacerlo haría cualquier cosa.

-Necesitaré ayuda- dijo ella sonriéndole.

Varios (bastantes) minutos después, el cabello de Tomoyo flotó libremente en la habitación, Eriol lo miró maravillado…

-Ven, déjame verte.

Tomoyo giró para verlo, haciendo que su cabello enmarcara suavemente los rasgos de su rostro, sonriendo tímidamente.

-Eres hermosa- le dijo él, inclinándose para besarla y abrazarla nuevamente.

Tomoyo sonrió, entregándose al beso y al abrazo, dejándose conducir lentamente hacia la cama.

_Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Nakuru…_

-Bueno, todo salió mejor de lo pensado. Jamás pensé que la competencia sería tan reñida, pobre primo, por poco y la pierde.

-Habrías dejado que eso pasara, Nakuru?

-Claro que no Yukito, pero tampoco podía dársela así no más. Hubieras visto la cara de Kaho, no sé qué le sorprendió más, si la cifra, o el nombre del danna de Tomoyo. Así aprenderá a no andar de asalta cunas, mira que ofrecérsele a Eriol, que poca dignidad! Ojala el bruto esté tratando bien a Tomoyo, si no, no se lo perdonaré nunca.

-Bueno, ya una de tus hermanas está bien, sólo te queda la otra.

-No has sabido nada del hermano de Sakura?

-Pues la verdad es que…

En ese momento, un estruendo se escuchó en la entrada, y Nakuru y Yukito se levantaron asustados, por la puerta apareció un hombre furioso, mientras Rika trataba en vano de detenerlo…

-QUÉ ES LO QUE HAS HECHO CON MI HERMANA?

Nakuru enmudeció instantáneamente. Y hablando del rey de Roma…

-Touya, por favor, detente- dijo Yukito- esa no es forma de entrar en ninguna casa.

-NO ME IRÉ HASTA QUE ELLA ME DIGA QUÉ HA HECHO CON MI HERMANA.

-Está bien- dijo Nakuru, recuperándose- Rika, por favor, déjanos.

-Sí señora, discúlpeme por favor, en realidad no pude evitar que entrara.

-No te preocupes. Touya, por favor toma asiento.

-CÓMO PRETENDES QUE TOME ASIENTO, DESPUÉS DE LO QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI HERMANA?

-Yo no le he hecho nada a tu hermana, de hecho, la he ayudado desde que la conocí.

-LA HICISTE TU HERMANA, AHORA TENDRÁ QUE CONVERTIRSE EN GEISHA, NO?

-Ella tenía que convertirse en geisha desde el momento en que la dejaste en la okiya, o de lo contrario, no habría podido pagar su deuda.

-QUE NO LO ENTIENDES? YO REGRESARÍA POR ELLA, Y PAGARÍA SU DEUDA

-CUÁNDO?- preguntó la geisha enojándose a su vez- NADIE SABÍA QUE VOLVERÍAS TAN PRONTO, SI NO LA HUBIERA ACOGIDO QUIEN SABE QUE LE HABRÍA PASADO!

-PUES PARA ESO ESTÁ LA OKIYA, NO? ALLÍ ESTABA A SALVO.

Nakuru comenzó a reírse estruendosamente, asombrada de la inocencia del joven.

-OH, por favor, en serio no sabes nada de la vida de una geisha, no?- dijo entre risas.

-CÓMO TE ATREVES A REÍRTE DE MI!

-Por favor, Touya, baja el tono, Nakuru tiene razón, ella hizo lo mejor y ha cuidado de Sakura desde que la conoció.

-Y ahora Sakura tendrá que convertirse en geisha!

-Pues yo la verdad no lo creo- dijo la joven.

-ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE MI HERMANA NO ES APTA PARA SER GEISHA!

-Claro que no, cómo se te ocurre, Sakura tiene mucho talento, y baila mejor que muchas, es sólo que no creo que la dejen convertirse en geisha.

-DE QUÉ HABLAS? LA ÚNICA FORMA DE QUE NO SE CONVIRTIERA EN GEISHA SERÍA…

Touya enmudeció de pronto, pensando en la alternativa a que su hermana fuera geisha… la perdería de todas formas.

-Sería casándose, querido- dijo Nakuru, sonriendo maliciosamente.

El joven la miró seriamente. Qué rayos le pasaba a esa mujer?

-Explícate- dijo, suspirando y dándose por vencido.

-Por favor, toma asiento.

Cuando Nakuru terminó de contarle a Touya lo que habían vivido en los últimos meses el sol comenzaba a mostrarse en el oriente. El joven suspiró molesto.

-Por Kami, en dónde metí a mi hermana?

-No te preocupes- dijo Yukito- por lo menos allí estaba Tomoyo, y pudieron sobrevivir juntas.

-Gracias por cuidarla Nakuru- dijo Touya.

-No te preocupes querido, es otro favor que me debes.

Touya Kinomoto se encontraba demasiado cansado en ese momento, como para poder descifrar la expresión de los ojos de Nakuru, pero por un instante se sintió como si fuera la presa de un inteligente león.

_De regreso en la casa de Eriol…_

El sol se filtraba lentamente por las rendijas de la puerta, dando la luz necesaria para observar dos cuerpos que dormían tranquilamente sobre la cama, el largo cabello de ébano de la chica contrastaba preciosamente sobre su blanca piel, y la de su acompañante; mientras ambos estaban fundidos en un abrazo una pequeña figura se introdujo en la habitación, yendo a ubicarse sobre el rostro del joven…

_Miau, miau_

El joven se removió en la cama, ignorando los llamados de su mascota, este, molesto por la actitud de su amo clavó sus uñas sobre el brazo del joven, haciéndole brincar…

-Spinel!

_Miau_

-Qué sucede?- preguntó la joven casi dormida.

-No te preocupes Tomoyo, es sólo el gato

_Sólo el gato? Si no fuera por mi tú no estarías acá._

-Ven Spinel- dijo la chica.

_Miau_

Sorprendido, Eriol observó como su querida mascota se enrollaba junto a Tomoyo, y le miraba orgulloso…

-No entiendo como deja que lo trates así- dijo el inglés, algo molesto.

-Por favor Eriol, si es sólo un gatito.

-Claro, porque tú no tienes sus uñas en tu brazo.

Tomoyo giró para mirarlo por primera vez en el día, sus mejillas tiñéndose de carmesí al recordar que estaban en la misma cama…

-Buenos días pequeña.

-Buenos días- dijo ella.

-Dormiste bien?

-Sí, y tú?

-También

_Oigan, no se olviden de mí. Miau, miau_

Eriol suspiró tomando al gato y bajándolo de la cama.

-Iré a darle de comer.

-Está bien, yo… debo arreglarme para regresar a la okiya.

La mirada del joven se ensombreció un poco y miró a la chica seriamente.

-Creo Tomoyo que lo mejor será que te quedes… por lo general no vivo en esta casa, sino con mi tía, pero creo que sería perfecta para ti… no quiero que regreses a la okiya.

-Pero Eriol, yo no puedo dejar a Sakura sola… además, Sonomi-sama es como mi madre, y no creo que quiera dejarme ir (mas, porque si Tomoyo dejaba la okiya, dejaría de recibir parte de sus ingresos, peor en fin)

-Está bien, regresa por hoy. Ya hablaré con Nakuru después.

_Toc, toc, toc_

-Eriol-sama, el general le necesita con urgencia.

Eriol suspiró molesto.

-Dile que ya voy. Toma tu tiempo para arreglarte- le dijo a Tomoyo- dejaré indicaciones para que te lleven a la okiya.

-Está bien- contestó ella.

El joven se arregló rápidamente despidiéndose de la geisha con un breve beso en los labios.

-Nos veremos en la noche, está bien?

-Sí.

Tomoyo se acostó en la cama nuevamente, con Spinel a su lado, pensando en los acontecimientos del día anterior, aún no podía creerlo, Eriol se había convertido en su protector, habían pasado la noche abrazados, y extrañamente, esto había sido suficiente para él… en un fugaz instante pasó por su mente la imagen de Kaho, las cosas se complicarían ahora, porque ella lo QUERÍA y desde que la conocía, Kaho siempre obtenía lo que quería, pero él era su danna, qué podría salir mal?

_Toc, toc, toc_

-Tomoyo-chan, estás lista para irte?

La amatista abrió los ojos sorprendida…

-Yukito-san?

-Vengo a vestirte, estás lista para irte ya?

-Sí, por favor sigue.

El joven vestidor entro risueño igual que siempre, sonrisa a la que Tomoyo no pudo corresponder, por la enorme vergüenza que sentía…

-Acaso Nakuru no te dijo que vendría en la mañana?

-No, Nakuru-san no me dijo nada.

-Vaya, no es nada raro que se le haya olvidado. Ven, te ayudaré a vestirte… pero, por qué te soltaste el cabello?

Tomoyo sonrió apenada, mientras Yukito observaba el largo cabello desparramado por toda la cama…

-Bueno, manos a la obra.

Una hora después Tomoyo llegaba a la okiya Daidouji, donde Sakura la esperaba sonriente…

-Cómo estás Tomoyo-chan? Te duele?- preguntó la cerezo sonrojándose profundamente, Nakuru le había explicado también a ella el significado del mizuage, que comprendía la unión entre una geisha y su danna, y a ella le había parecido terrible, pero guardaba la esperanza de que al tratarse de Tomoyo-chan, y Eriol-san, no sería tan malo.

La amatista sonrió y le guiñó el ojo a su amiga, al darse cuenta que desde el jardín Kaho la observaba cuidadosamente…

-Por favor, Sakura-chan, no es correcto hablar de esto en estos momentos- dijo, con falsos aires de misterio- vamos a nuestra habitación.

-OH, lo que me recuerda, Sonomi-sama ha dispuesto cambiarte a otra habitación esta mañana, en el segundo piso- dijo Sakura pasando saliva, Kaho también dormía en el segundo piso- ya que ahora eres una geisha.

-OH, está bien, vamos entonces.

Las dos amigas subieron riéndose alegremente, mientras la otra geisha entrecerraba los ojos peligrosamente.

-Me las van a pagar mocosas, y esa Nakuru también, me vengaré de todas ustedes, al finalizar, no sólo Eriol será mi amante, sino que el general será mi danna, y Shaoran-kun habrá caído en los brazos de Mei-Lin nuevamente, ya lo verán.

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilamente, y a la okiya Daidouji llegó Yukito con dos cajas, de parte de Nakuru-san con preciosos kimonos para las jóvenes, y una pequeña nota.

_Esta noche es muy importante, requiero de vuestra presencia en la casa de mi padre, a las 7.00 p.m. por favor, sean puntuales._

Tomoyo y Sakura se miraron nerviosas, y le preguntaron al joven:

-Sabes que sucedió? Esta reunión no estaba planeada.

-No lo sé, el general llamó a Nakuru-hoy, y cuando llegó me hizo vestirla y luego me mandó con ustedes. Lo único que sé es que mi hermano también está vistiendo a Kaho y a su estudiante en este momento.

Al anochecer dos geisha y dos maiko salían de la okiya, todas nerviosas y sin saber por qué se dirigían a la casa del general Akizuki. Al llegar vieron que el lugar estaba repleto, muchas más geisha se encontraban en el lugar, atendiendo lo que parecían al menos cien invitados; las jóvenes se demoraron un poco y al encontrar a Nakuru observaron que su mirada estaba algo entristecida…

-Nakuru-san, estás bien?

-Sí, niñas, no se preocupen… lo que pasará esta noche será de gran sorpresa para todos, sobre todo para ti, pequeña Sakura.

La cerezo miró a su hermana interrogante, pero en el momento en que iba a preguntar Eriol y Shaoran se acercaron...

-Está todo listo?- preguntó Nakuru.

-Así es, tu padre saldrá en unos momentos- contestó Eriol.

-Qué sucede?- preguntó Tomoyo.

Eriol la miró preocupado sin saber que responderle…

-Qué es lo que pasa?- insistió la geisha.

-Ya lo verás- dijo Nakuru al ver a su padre, e yendo hacia él.

-Buenas noches mis queridos amigos- dijo el general- muchísimas gracias por asistir a tan inesperada invitación.

La multitud cayó observando atentamente al general, quien parecía bastante angustiado.

-Os he reunido hoy para despedirme, mi gobierno al que tanto amo requiere mis servicios como militar, un gran enfrentamiento se avecina y nuestro deber es luchar.

Los asistentes comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, mientras Kaho fruncía el ceño, esto entorpecía sus planes.

-Bueno, no siendo más, por favor, disfruten de la fiesta.

Tomoyo miró interrogante a Eriol, quien sólo atinó a responderle…

-Yo no me iré todavía.

La geisha asintió, mientras Nakuru regresaba con ellos…

-Sakura, alguien te busca.

Shaoran frunció el ceño al ver a un hombre mayor que él que observaba embelesado a SU Sakura, pero antes de poder decir algo, la cerezo se arrojó a sus brazos…

-Hermano!

Touya sonrió. Casi no había podido reconocer a la hermanita que había dejado tan solo un par de meses antes de la hermosa maiko que estaba delante de él. Frunció el ceño al ver al joven chino que le observaba al principio molesto y ahora sorprendido. Ese debía ser Shaoran Li.

Al otro lado del salón Kaho hablaba con Mei-Lin…

-Esto sólo nos obliga a adelantar nuestros planes.

-Pero Kaho-sama, no cree que es más importante prepararnos para el enfrentamiento del que habla el general.

-Para nada, niña, ese enfrentamiento nunca llegará a Gion. Debemos concentrarnos en nuestra venganza. Aunque el general se vaya, ya hay otra ficha en nuestro juego- dijo la geisha observando maliciosa a Touya Kinomoto- ya lo verás, pronto todas ellas pagarán la humillación que nos han hecho.

Continuará.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: bueno, creo que esto se pone cada vez mejor, no les parece? Ya que el capítulo pasado estuvo algo corto, les compenso con este. Ya casi llego al review 100! Muchísimas gracias a todos por su increíble apoyo, eso me motivó muchísimo a actualizar pronto, porque se que interrumpí la historia en un momento OO, pero lo tenía que hacer… ah, y en respuesta a varios reviews, los ekubos son pastelillos de arroz que entregan las geisha a quienes van a ofertar por su mizuage, lamento muchísimo no haberlo escrito en el capitulo pasado, pero con la emoción del momento se me olvidó oo' muchas gracias a:

**RubyMoon: **ya he tomado una decisión con respecto al final de Kaho, espero te agrade. Espero que tu compu se haya arreglado.

**Sayuri: **a mi también me encanta la cultura oriental y muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones

**Liz: **pues en realidad se los dio a Eriol, y otros 2 que pasaban por ahí, no, mentiras, los otros dos ekubos no tenían relevancia, por eso no cree más personajes ya que desde el principio sabía que Eriol ganaría. Y pues, es que Eriol en el fic, al igual que en la serie, tiene dinero, lo que pasa es que quiso ser oficial por puro amor patrio.

**Yohko: **no me mates! Aunque seguro lo harás cuando termine de traumatizar a Eriol…oops, hable de más. Prometo que al final te compensaré con una buena escena de S&S, aunque pienso incluir una que otra escenita próximamente. Espero te gusten.

**Ayin: **gracias por tus felicitaciones, espero te haya gustado el Cáp.

**Undine: **tienes razón, es algo posesivo, la verdad es que lo hice sin querer, pero al mismo tiempo pues tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que ella sea una geisha. Nos vemos.

**Ceci-usui: **tenías razón! Y en cuanto a Mei-Lin pues más adelante sabremos lo que pasó… y es que en realidad ella no me cae mal, creo que es algo desubicada, pero no por eso merece un mal final.

**Shaery hiroshi: **aquí está la continuación, ni yo podía esperar a escribirla  pues ya ves que Kaho se está preparando para la venganza, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tu paciencia.

**Basileia: **creo que ya no seguirás siendo rehén amiga, ERIOL YA GANASTE, SUÉLTALA YA, en serio que eres increíble hasta tus reviews son espectaculares… en cuanto a Kaho, pues, lo siento, pero más zorra sí se puede ser, ya lo verás… me querrán odiar en ese momento, y pues Nakuru, sí, me encanta, a ella todo le saldrá bien… el danna es el protector de la geisha, en pocas palabras es el que la mantiene, aunque en el buen sentido de la palabra, recordemos que las geisha no son prostitutas, pero las chicas necesitan de apoyo económico para verse así de lindas, y pues si quieren que chicas lindas los acompañen pues que contribuyan a que se vean así, no?

**Nakuru-chaan: **sí, la peli es genial, yo la vi primero y luego leí el libro… en cuanto a Touya & Nakuru pues aún no puedo prometerte nada… no hay que adelantar mucha información de los próximos capítulos, no crees? Jeje, hay que mantener el misterio 

**Lebel27: **tienes razón estuvo un poco chiquito, pero con este lo compensé. Ya veremos que pasa con Mei-Lin. Hasta la próxima.

**Shami: **gracias, aquí está ya la continuación, espero te haya gustado.

**Lady neomi: **sí, era Eriol! Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Anya oyama: **sí, de ahí me inspiré, me alegro que te haya gustado.

**Serena: **aquí esta la continuación, espero te haya gustado como aborde el tema.

**Estrella del alba: **sí, era él! No te preocupes por Kaho, aunque no se va a caer de una escalera… gracias por el apoyo.

**Ziann-schezard: **sí, sobreviví! Gracias por tu consejo, lo tuve y tendré en cuenta… y pues sakurita es toda dulzura, así que ni modo.

**Sir al rischa: **hey, no me has hecho nada, es que soy malvada jeje… sí, tienes razón, son muy buenos amigos. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo.

**Sada-nyu: **que bien q te estés leyendo el libro, en realidad es genial. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Darthmocy: **gracias por tu review, y no te preocupes por los otros, y pues, primero y único, pues no sé… mentiras, sólo bromeaba.

**Shinu lady: **que misiones tan interesantes! Gracias por tus comentarios.

**Azkaban: **gracias por tu review y tus buenos deseos, espero te haya gustado la continuación.

Bueno, por si quedó alguna duda, Eriol y Tomoyo NO lo hicieron, por qué? Bueno, porque es algo importante para la trama posterior, ya verán por qué. Como ya saben los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, y la inspiración nació a partir del libro "Memorias de una Geisha" de Arthur Golden… creo que esta vez no se me olvidó nada. Hasta la próxima!


	8. Chapter 8

GEISHA NO AI

POR SAORI-LUNA

CAPÍTULO 8

TRAICIÓN

Grandes acontecimientos ocurrían diariamente en Gion, los enfrentamientos contra los chinos se alejaban cada vez más de las costas, y se acercaban a los cascos urbanos; cada día más oficiales eran requeridos en las filas, lo que comenzaba a preocupar a la comunidad de geishas… las fiestas y reuniones eran cada vez más escasas, pero al margen de estos enormes cambios locales, los hilos del destino de 10 personas continuaban tejiéndose, generando grandes decisiones…

-has entendido tu papel en todo esto, pequeña?- preguntó Kaho seriamente.

-Sí, hermana, no te preocupes, entiendo lo que debo hacer- contestó Mei-Lin un poco acongojada.

-No te estarás echando para atrás, verdad?

La joven china miró a su hermana mayor, lo que le estaba pidiendo podía costarle la felicidad a Shaoran, y… ya no estaba tan segura de querer eso. Su mente se perdió en el recuerdo de su primo visitándola hace algunos días, después de tanto tiempo sin hablarle…

_-Regresaré pronto a casa Mei-Lin, y quiero que vengas conmigo._

_Los ojos de rubí parpadearon algunas veces fijándose en los ojos ámbar que en ese momento la observaban seriamente…_

_-No regresaré contigo, Shaoran- dijo._

_-No te pido que regreses conmigo, Mei-Lin, te pido que regreses a casa, Japón ya no es un sitio seguro para nosotros, ni siquiera para una maiko._

_-Regresarás con ella?_

_Shaoran enmudeció ante la pregunta, y giró para salir de la habitación…_

_-Respóndeme Shaoran!_

_-Hace mucho que dejaste de merecer una respuesta, Mei. Prepárate, nos iremos el próximo lunes._

Así era él. Nunca preguntaba, simplemente ordenaba. Su corazón se estrujo al recordar que la hermosa mirada que recibía la flor de cerezo, había sido algún día para ella. Una parte de sí reconocía que había sido su error, y que no había sabido valorar el cariño que le profesaba su primo, huyendo de la iglesia el día de su matrimonio… pero otra, motivada por la influencia negativa de Kaho proyectaba en la maiko sus deseos de venganza… se había dado cuenta muy tarde de lo importante que era Shaoran, pero ahora que lo veía, si no era para ella, no seria para nadie.

-No te preocupes, Kaho-san, no me echaré para atrás.

Kaho sonrió satisfecha. Todo estaba saliendo como quería. Ninguna guerra sería capaz de interrumpir sus planes, y continuando con ellos, se dispuso a levantarse al ver que a la okiya entraba un apuesto joven de piel morena, igual que siempre, de muy mal genio.

-Kinomoto-san, bienvenido- dijo la geisha inclinándose, y con la más hermosa de sus sonrisas.

Touya enarcó la ceja molesto… la joven frente a él insistía en atenderle con demasiada amabilidad cada vez que él entraba en la okiya Daidouji, y estaba a punto de acabar con su paciencia, cómo podría hacerlo después de todo lo que le había hecho a su hermana? es que acaso todas las geishas estaban locas? Resopló pensando en otra pelirroja, que le tenía anonadado desde hacía algunos días.

-Dónde está Sonomi?- preguntó.

-Sonomi-san se encuentra en su habitación, por favor permítame acompañarle.

Touya asintió molesto… después de todo caminar por esa casa sin perderse era imposible.

La geisha aprovechó para ubicarse a su lado, cruzando sus manos de tal forma que la piel de sus muñecas quedaba al descubierto, tal y como había hecho con Eriol, pero Touya no parecía ni notarla. Humillada en su ego, no dijo nada hasta llegar a la puerta, y se despidió consolándose en que el joven Kinomoto no era más que una fachada dentro de su plan… tal vez de haber sabido los secretos sentimientos de su principal enemiga hacia él, se habría interesado un poco más…

Sonomi levantó la mirada, y con un gesto le indicó a Touya que se sentara… le dolía perder a una de sus más hermosas promesas, pero la situación no daba como para rechazar el dinero, y además, probablemente después del enfrentamiento no existirían más geishas, y dada su edad, tenía que pensar en su futuro.

-Y bien, Kinomoto-san?

-Aquí está el dinero- dijo Touya, colocando un maletín sobre la mesa- todo lo que has gastado en mi hermana desde que llegó.

-Bien, eso deja libre a Sakura-san de mi okiya, pero aún debes arreglar sus deudas con Nakuru-sama, su hermana mayor.

Touya gruño. La geisha se había rehusado a recibir su dinero, indicándole que tenía mejores planes para su hermana. Esto le había valido una enorme discusión, que había terminado con Yukito metido entre los dos, y ambos con los ojos relampagueando. Sintió una enorme incomodidad al darse cuenta que al recordar la escena no podía evitar pensar en la pasión que embargaba todo lo que Nakuru hacía, tanto cuando sonreía, como cuando peleaba, la geisha era… simplemente apasionada por la vida, y eso le generaba cualquier cantidad de pensamientos indecibles. Volviendo a la realidad, dijo al levantarse:

-Ya me las arreglaré con ella

Sonomi suspiró mientras observaba al joven salir… pronto todo acabaría.

Pasaron varios minutos desde que Touya dejó la okiya, antes de que se diera cuenta de un pequeño papel depositado en su calzado:

_Jardín _

_Casa de té amarillo_

_Medianoche_

_A solas_

Frunció el ceño molesto nuevamente, qué demonios pensaba esa geisha? Que él era tan fácil?

_Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Nakuru._

Las dos adolescentes se paseaban lado a lado del salón, mientras la geisha las observaba con expresión ausente, un tanto preocupada.

-Por favor niñas! Dejen ya de moverse, me están poniendo nerviosa.

Sakura y Tomoyo asintieron, y se sentaron al lado de su hermana, atreviéndose la amatista a preguntar:

-Crees que todo haya salido bien, Nakuru-san?

La geisha lo pensó un poco, antes de responder.

-Creo que sí, Sonomi no despreciaría el dinero en estos momentos, creo que a esta hora ya Sakura es libre de la okiya Daidouji.

La esmeralda sonrió, no había entendido bien porque de un momento para otro Nakuru había sugerido que era el momento de dejar la okiya, pero se había consolado pensando que si Tomoyo se iba con Eriol, ella no tendría que quedarse sola cerca de Kaho.

En ese momento Rika anunció la llegada del joven Touya Kinomoto…

-Y bien?- preguntaron las jóvenes en cuanto el hombre se sentó.

-Eres libre- dijo Touya provocando un grito de jubilo y un abrazo entre las niñas- de la okiya Daidouji, pero aún estás en deuda con Nakuru- concluyó mirando amenazadoramente a la joven.

La geisha sonrió misteriosamente, mientras las chicas se miraban extrañadas, acaso pasaba algo entre ellos que ellas no supieran? La tensa dinámica del ambiente se rompió con la llegada nuevamente de Rika.

-Nakuru-sama

-Qué sucede?

-El joven Shaoran Li ha llegado a su reunión.

-Hazle pasar por favor.

-Sí, señora.

Nakuru miró a Touya fijamente, a lo que el joven japonés respondió con un resoplido, y la geisha suspiró.

-Niñas por favor retírense.

-Pero- dijeron a coro ambas.

-Retírense.

Una hora estuvieron Nakuru, Touya y Shaoran hablando en la sala, en medio de susurros tan bajos que Sakura y Tomoyo no alcanzaban a distinguir nada más que algunas exclamaciones del japonés que eran inmediatamente acalladas por la geisha. Al final sólo pudieron saludar brevemente al joven ambarino, antes de que Yukito las llamara a vestirse, obteniendo una sola promesa de encontrarse en el salón de té Amarillo esa noche.

Las pocas geishas que quedaban en la región estaban todas en el mismo sitio distrayendo a los hombres que cada vez eran menos… por alguna extraña razón Tomoyo estaba muy intranquila, Kaho se había comportado inusitadamente amable ese día, y eso no podía predecir nada bueno, no había podido ver a Eriol desde hacia días, puesto que él se encontraba muy ocupado con los asuntos de su tío, prácticamente no habían pasado tiempo a solas desde su mizuage, y, ella, por encargo de Nakuru acompañaba frecuentemente a Touya Kinomoto, alejándolo de Kaho.

La amatista suspiró al verlo entrar a la habitación, tan guapo como siempre, pero con los ojos ligeramente cerrados, y aparentemente molesto; feliz, se acercó a él, tratando de sondear su estado de ánimo:

-Ha visto algo que no sea de su completo agrado, Eriol-san?- dijo, inclinándose.

El inglés sonrió, era increíble la forma en que esta niña podía cambiar su ánimo, simplemente con ese tipo de juegos, pero hoy no estaba de humor…

-Más bien ha sido lo que no he visto en los últimos días lo que me tiene así. Pero no es nada que no pueda arreglar el sonido de tu hermosa voz, Tomoyo-chan.

-Estás bien?- preguntó la chica.

-Sólo un poco molesto de la malicia de la gente, eso es todo.

-Esta noche ha sido planeada para su descanso.

-Mmm, en realidad no me apetece estar aquí, quisiera salir cuanto antes de aquí e irnos a la casa.

Tomoyo se sonrojó, mientras Nakuru se acercaba a saludar a su primo.

-Querido Eriol

-Nakuru

-Espero que no te moleste si te quito a Tomoyo un momento.

-Grrr

Pero Nakuru no era una mujer fácil de intimidar, y dejando de lado el mal genio de su primo, envió a Tomoyo a vigilar a Touya, ya esa… Kaho le estaba mirando desde que llegó, y eso la reventaba.

-Está solo, Hiragizawa-san?

-Mei-Lin

-No debería, la noche es demasiado hermosa para eso. Acaso Daidouji-san no le atiende con el debido esmero?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Mei

-No sé, no me parece justo que descuide a su danna, pasando todo el tiempo al lado del joven Kinomoto.

La ira burbujeó en el interior de Eriol, estaba harto, cansado de estar de un lado al otro resolviendo los asuntos de su tío, exhausto de arreglar sus propios asuntos para poder llevarse a Tomoyo lejos de la guerra, ayudando a Shaoran, y la verdad lo último que necesitaba era de la malicia de esas pequeñas víboras a su lado, la pequeña china que lo miraba aparentemente inocente, y la pelirroja que había enviado ese papel a su casa.

_Habitación del fondo del segundo piso_

_Casa de té amarillo_

_Medianoche_

_A solas, si quieres saber que ha estado haciendo tu querida Tomoyo con Touya Kinomoto la última semana_

-Dile a tu hermana que me reuniré con ella, por última vez esta noche, y que más le vale que me deje en paz después de eso.

Mei-Lin asintió retirándose, mientras Eriol fruncía el ceño al ver a Tomoyo ruborizada por algo que le había dicho Kinomoto. Sabía que sus celos eran irracionales, pero por qué Nakuru le enviaba con Touya, si él era su danna? Tendría que hablar con ella.

Pero en ese momento Nakuru estaba muy ocupada, acompañando en una habitación aparte a un muy nervioso Shaoran, y a una despistada Sakura, quien se preguntaba por qué le habían llevado hasta allí.

-Bueno, Sakura, creo que ya es momento de que hablemos los tres- dijo la geisha.

-De qué?- preguntó inocente la flor de cerezo.

-Sakura, esta noche, Shaoran ha pagado todas las deudas que tenías conmigo.

La esmeralda miró al joven, quien se encontraba visiblemente apenado, y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Así que desde este momento, puedes considerarte libre de tus obligaciones conmigo.

-Pero, onee-sama

-No, no es necesario que me llames así, puesto que no llegaremos a realizar la ceremonia que nos una como hermanas.

-Cómo?

-Sakura, Shaoran quiere decirte algo.

El joven ambarino se acercó nervioso a la joven, y tomándole las manos con mucho cuidado, le dijo:

-Quisiera llevarte conmigo a China, lejos de los problemas que hay en Gion ahora.

La joven parpadeó asombrada, mirando fijamente los hermosos ojos castaños de su acompañante…

-Sakura-chan, quieres casarte conmigo?

Sakura sintió como sus ojos amenazaban con soltar el líquido aglomerado tras ellos, y apretando firmemente las manos que rodeaban las suyas, murmuró:

-Sí, Shaoran, si quiero.

Los castaños se abrazaron tiernamente, mientras Nakuru salía discretamente del salón. Al fondo, el reloj marcaba la media noche.

-Nakuru-san, Nakuru-san.

La geisha miró a Tomoyo quien venía agitada del salón de fiestas…

-Qué pasó?

-No están, se me perdieron.

-Quienes no están?

-Touya-san, Eriol, Mei-Lin, y Kaho!

Nakuru se mordió el labio inferior, Kaho no había sido discreta al demostrar su interés hacia el joven Kinomoto en los últimos días, alejándose completamente de su primo, razón por la cual había enviado a Tomoyo a acompañarlo, sin preocuparse por lo celos de Eriol, aunque habría querido hacerlo ella misma, pero estaba demasiado ocupada arreglando los asuntos de Sakura.

-Cómo pudiste perderlos!

-Lo siento, Touya-san me dijo que lo mejor era que buscara a Eriol, y cuando me di cuenta ya no estaba ninguno.

-Vamos, tenemos que encontrarlos. Si Kaho se le ofreció a mi primo a quien le lleva tantos años, no quiero pensar que hará con Touya.

Tomoyo asintió, reconociendo que la preocupación de Nakuru por Kaho era la misma que ella había sentido en su momento, pero sabiendo que su hermana no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que albergaba hacia el hermano de Sakura, y permitiéndose un solo pensamiento por la ausencia de su danna, la acompañó a recorrer el primer piso buscando a Kinomoto.

Le encontraron en el jardín, con el ceño fruncido y muy preocupado…

-Touya, que pasó, por qué estás aquí?

-Por esto- dijo él, mostrándole el papel

-no entiendo, por qué te puso una cita y no la cumplió?- dijo Tomoyo.

-él no era su objetivo- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Mei-Lin?- preguntó la amatista.

-No quiero estar más aquí- dijo la china, rompiendo a llorar- quiero regresar a casa.

Nakuru y Touya la miraron extrañados, mientras Tomoyo se acercaba a consolarla…

-Podrás volver a casa con tu primo.

-No, no lo merezco. No merezco que mi familia me reciba, ni que Shaoran me perdone por lo que hice.

-Li-san es una estupenda persona, y tu familia te recibirá de nuevo, y Sakura-chan, ella es una estupenda amiga.

-Gracias, Daidouji… lo siento mucho

-Por qué?

-Ella… ella está con él.

La mente de Tomoyo quedó en blanco, descubriendo entonces la razón de la amabilidad de Kaho… los había engañado haciéndoles creer que le interesaba más Kinomoto, y ahora, él… pero cómo?

-Ella sabía que Nakuru te enviaría a acompañar a Kinomoto, y se aprovechó de los celos de Eriol.

-Mei-Lin, por favor, dónde están?

La joven china la miró con lástima antes de decirle:

-En la última habitación del segundo piso.

Tomoyo salió corriendo, sin importarle nada, ni si el sudor dañaría su maquillaje, o la velocidad desajustaría su kimono. Agitada, se paró antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación para recuperar el aliento. Nerviosa, colocó la mano sobre el picaporte y abrió lentamente…

Sus ojos se demoraron un poco en adaptarse a la oscuridad, pero poco a poco comenzó a distinguir formas en la habitación, prendas de ropa por todo el lugar y un futón en el que se veían dos personas. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, mientras una de esas formas se levantaba y se colocaba una bata para cubrir su desnudez.

Sonriente, Kaho Mizuki caminó hasta encontrarse frente a frente con la amatista, quien la observaba llena de dolor e indignación…

-He ganado, pequeña.

Continuará.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Siii, volverán las amenazas de homicidio con este final de capítulo, pero asumo las consecuencias… quiero decirles que ya falta poco para el final, probablemente dos capítulos más. Agradezco por las amables personas que me dejaron sus reviews, permitiéndome llegar al número 100! Este capitulo va por todos ustedes, los que me comentaron sus ideas sobre el capítulo 7 y sus deseos de continuidad de la historia:

**Ayin: **me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, y espero hayas disfrutado este también… creo que una bicicleta es muy poco para que Kaho muera, se merece sufrir más, no crees?

**Tane-chan: **que bien, no te tocó esperar para leer la continuación  te parece triste? Bueno, no te preocupes ya pasará algo. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Shaery Hiroshi: **la historia no se da en el mismo tiempo, es una época indefinida pues en la que también hay guerra…no te preocupes, me gustan los finales felices. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Basileia Daudojiu: **nooo por favor, no le hagas nada a Eriol, te juro que él no tiene la culpa, onegai, es tan lindo, cómo podrías hacerle algo? Además, dale oportunidad de redimirse, no? Y sí, Spinel es taan lindo (gatos arriba!). Gracias por el súper review amiga. Ja ne!

**Yohko Bennington: ** pues sí, Shaoran si fue capaz… jeje, sí publiqué rápido, es que no me aguantaba las ganas de escribir, pero ya con este me demoré un poco, tu sabes por qué… y lo del barranco lo tendré en cuenta.

**Shami: **muchas gracias por el review, y que bien que te gustó.

**LulaBlack: **gracias por tu review tan lindo, y sí, yo también me enamoré de él, es taaaan lindo! Aquí hubo un poco más de SS espero te haya gustado.

**RubyMoon: **sí, matemos a Kaho! Tienes razón en cuanto a Yue, pero no te preocupes, en el próximo capítulo intervendrá más, y de hecho será una pieza decisiva para el final.

**Estrella del alba: **jeje, lo de la escalera es otra opción… gracias por el review, y no te preocupes, recibo todos los comentarios que sean en el momento en que puedas 

**Li Xiao Lang: **bienvenido a la historia, y sip, tienes razón, me hizo falta un buen diccionario de apuntes al final de cada capitulo. Gomen. Y pues no, Sakurita no tendrá mizuage, pero si algo más lindo!

**Kagura haruno: **bienvenida a mi review no. 100! Domo Arigato. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación, y no te preocupes, todo se arreglará.

Bueno, nuevamente mis agradecimientos a todas las lindas personas que leen esta historia. Como saben el libro "Memorias de una geisha" es de Arthur Golden, y los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, si sobrevivo a este! Matta ne!


	9. Chapter 9

GEISHA NO AI

POR SAORI-LUNA

CAPÍTULO 9

CAMBIO

Sonriente, Kaho Mizuki caminó hasta encontrarse frente a frente con la amatista, quien la observaba llena de dolor e indignación…

-He ganado, pequeña.

La joven geisha parpadeó ante la desfachatez de su enemiga, impidiéndose a sí misma descargar las lágrimas que invadían sus hermosos ojos, y enfocándose en la figura del joven inglés descansando en la cama retrocedió y comenzó a correr.

Tomoyo no podía creerlo, cómo había sido Eriol capaz? Eso tenía que ser una mentira, una gran mentira, una gran pesadilla de la que despertaría pronto… cerró sus ojos tratando de alejar de su mente las horribles imágenes, tratando de despertar de su pesadilla, pero al abrirlos un horrible sonido de explosión le confirmó que apenas estaba comenzando…

-Tomoyo-chan, estás bien? Dónde está Eriol?- preguntó una afanada Nakuru.

-Nakuru-san, qué sucede?

-Una bomba, pequeña, finalmente sucedió, los enfrentamientos han llegado a Gion! Dónde está Eriol?

-Él está en el segundo piso- contestó la amatista.

-Iré a buscarlo, reúnete con los demás.

Tomoyo asintió quedamente, evitando los inquisitivos ojos de su hermana, y corrió hacia el jardín, o por lo menos intentó hacerlo, dado el caos en el que se había convertido el salón de té, geishas y hombres corrían de un sitio a otro, atropellándose entre sí. La joven se ubicó junto a una columna para evitar ser llevada con la masa, tratando de encontrar a sus amigos, pero no podía ver a ninguno, entonces…

-Tomoyo-chan, Tomoyo-chan!

La amatista giró al instante mientras el dueño de la voz increíblemente gentil a pesar de la gravedad de la situación se acercaba a ella, y la halaba…

-Tenemos que irnos, Tomoyo-chan

-Pero Yukito-san, Nakuru me dijo…

-Ahora no es importante eso, tenemos que irnos- dijo una voz completamente fría.

-Pero

-Yue tiene razón, Tomoyo-chan, tenemos que salir de Gion, la ciudad está siendo bombardeada!

Tomoyo observó al hermano gemelo de Yukito, aparentemente había sido herido en el brazo, pero aún así sus ojos conservaban la frialdad característica. Sin saber por qué, la chica se sintió intimidada al descubrir un haz de preocupación en ellos.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, Yukito.

-Vámonos Tomoyo-chan, después encontraremos a los demás.

-Está bien- dijo la amatista, observando por última vez el salón de té.

Nunca supo como habían llegado a las montañas, estuvieron caminando durante toda la noche, observando en la lejanía como el fuego consumía la hermosa ciudad de Kyoto, y con ella el distrito de las geishas. Como ellos, muchas personas caminaban alejándose del enfrentamiento, pero ninguna de ellas era las que ella buscaba…

-No te preocupes, ellos están bien- dijo Yukito con una sonrisa

-Cómo puedes seguir siendo tan optimista?- preguntó la joven.

-Simplemente tiene que hacerlo, Yukito podría estarse quemando vivo, y encontraría el calor de las llamas acogedor.

Tomoyo se sorprendió, nunca había escuchado a Yue decir más de 5 palabras seguidas, y tímidamente se atrevió a mirar al joven vestidor, quien extrañamente le miró a su vez…

-Será mejor que te laves la cara- dijo, con leve sarcasmo.

La antigua geisha observó su reflejo en el pequeño riachuelo en el que habían parado a beber agua, su maquillaje se había corrido horriblemente debido al sudor, y el tocado comenzaba a deshacerse; además, el hermoso kimono estaba hecho casi trizas. Las lágrimas que había contenido toda la noche comenzaron a salir sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, lloraba por su terrible aspecto, por la destrucción del lugar en el que había crecido y consideraba su hogar, por la pérdida de sus amigos, pero sobre todo, lloraba por su primer amor, que había desaparecido por completo enredado en las sábanas con una pelirroja.

Yue frunció el ceño al verla así, en realidad lo que le había dicho no era tan grave, verdad? Mientras tanto su hermano Yukito le miraba con reproche, cuándo aprendería a tratar a las jóvenes? Parecía decirle, cuando le indicaba con señas que se acercara a reparar lo que había hecho…

-Oye, discúlpame, no llores por eso, Yukito y yo te ayudaremos a reponer tu aspecto, en serio, no es para tanto…

Pero la geisha no dejaba de llorar, murmurando entre sollozos… como pudo hacerlo, no entiendo, si yo le amaba… Yukito le miró con preocupación, sin saber a que se refería la chica, pero Yue comprendió al instante… Kaho había estado alegre toda la semana, asegurando felizmente que el joven inglés sería de ella finalmente, mientras él cumplía todos sus caprichos, arreglándola de tal manera que difícilmente un hombre no podría verla, aún así, él no pensaba que el oficial caería ante sus encantos, después de todo lo que había ofrecido para convertirse en el danna de la amatista, pero quién era él para opinar? Ahora, viendo como la chica Daidouji se deshacía en llanto, sentía unos deseos incontrolables de partirle la cara al inglés, cómo había dejado a una joven tan dulce, sólo para revolcarse con la … de Kaho? Incómodo, le ofreció su hombro a la chica para que terminara de desahogarse, y dejara de llorar, cosa que hizo a los pocos minutos.

-Estás bien?

-Discúlpenme por favor, no sé qué me pasó.

-Es comprensible, Tomoyo-chan, aún eres joven y hemos pasado por algo muy fuerte, el shock es comprensible.

-Lo siento, Yue-san.

-No te preocupes. Lávate un poco y seguimos caminando.

-Sí.

Yukito fue a ayudarle a la joven con su cabello y vestido, logrando que al final la joven tuviera un aspecto más decente.

-A dónde vamos?- preguntó la geisha.

-Seguiremos caminando hasta llegar a la próxima aldea, luego ya veremos- dijo secamente Yue.

-Sí.

Pero desafortunadamente tuvieron que caminar a dos aldeas más allá, debido a que los lugares estaban llenos de desplazados, como ellos. Finalmente, al terminar el día, una señora muy amable les acogió en su casa…

-Te sientes mejor pequeña?- preguntó la señora.

-Sí, Hino-san, muchísimas gracias por alojarnos en su hogar, y por prestarnos estas prendas.

-No te preocupes hija, mis hijos hace ya tiempo que se fueron, y siempre pensé que esta ropa podría servir. Quieres algo de té antes de dormir?

-No, muchísimas gracias.

-Está bien, entonces acuéstate, seguro que ha sido un largo día, no te preocupes, todo mejorará mañana.

Tomoyo asintió, colocando su cabeza sobre la almohada, y permitiéndose derramar unas pocas lágrimas antes de dormirse…_ todo mejorará mañana…_

…

-Tomoyo-chan, agarra la gallina que se va a escapar!

La joven de cabello de ébano sonrió ante el llamado de auxilio de su amigo, atrayendo al ave con unos granos de maíz. Parecía increíble que cinco años hubieran pasado ya desde esa noche. Tomoyo ya no era la geisha quinceañera que había escapado del histórico bombardeo a Kyoto, era una hermosa mujer, que había terminado de crecer en el saludable ambiente del campo, y que, a pesar de todo era feliz.

-Definitivamente no entiendo como a ti no se te escapan cuando les das de comer…- dijo riendo el joven.

-Bueno, de pronto es porque ellas saben que yo no como todo lo que veo, Yukito.

-Podría ser- admitió el chico sin perder su habitual sonrisa.

En ese momento, se escuchó la seria voz de otro joven, quien los llamaba a que entraran a la casa…

-Ya han terminado de jugar? La comida está lista.

Yukito y Tomoyo se miraron felices súbitamente. Hoy le correspondía a Yue cocinar, y eso sólo significaba una cosa… la mejor comida que habrías podido probar en millas a la redonda.

-YA VAMOS!

Una sonriente dama les esperaba en la puerta, mientras el joven terminaba de poner la mesa…

-Es increíble! Esos dos siguen siendo unos niños.

-No te enojes, querido Yue, a poco no te alegra verlos siempre tan felices?

Yue asintió. 5 años habían pasado ya, y el cambio había sido notable. Ya incluso parecía que el mundo en el que habían sido geisha y vestidores respectivamente se trataba únicamente de un sueño. Habían sido muy afortunados de conocer a Hino-san, quien los acogió como a sus propios hijos.

-Ya estamos aquí!

-Te ha dado mucho problema la gallina, Tomoyo-chan?- preguntó la dama.

-No, okaasan, no en realidad- dijo la joven amatista, saludando amablemente- qué comeremos hoy, Yue?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Velo tú misma- contestó el joven, eclipsado momentáneamente.

-Curry! Que bien!

-Curry?- dijo Yukito, ingresando a la cocina- eso es bueno!

Yue le sonrió irónicamente, sabiendo que su hermano comería hasta piedras si fuera necesario, pero en el ambiente de mantener la paz en el hogar, no dijo absolutamente nada, entreteniéndose en observar a la amatista, que sin duda podía competir con Yukito… Tomoyo había crecido mucho en los últimos años, pero su carácter seguía siendo el mismo, dulce y fuerte al mismo tiempo… por ese carácter era que él se había terminado enamorando de ella, aunque bien sabía que para la chica él era otro de sus hermanos, y que la felicidad de sus hermosos ojos se veía opacada por un tenue velo de nostalgia… maldito Eriol Hiragizawa! Jamás terminaría de odiarlo por arruinarle la vida.

Ajena a los pensamientos de Yue, Tomoyo terminó de comer, y se ofreció para lavar la vajilla; lo hizo mecánicamente tal y como realizaba la mayoría de las cosas últimamente. Pronto se cumplirían 5 años, pero hoy era un día especial, por así decirlo, hoy era el día de su mizuage… o de su fallido mizuage por decirlo así.

Melancólica recordó la alegría de su amiga Sakura, y la satisfacción con la que Nakuru la había enviado esa noche a casa de Eriol… qué habría sido de ellos? Yukito la consolaba diciéndole que seguramente habrían viajado a Inglaterra, y Sakura se encontraría con Shaoran en China… su querida amiga, se habría casado al fin? Conteniendo las lágrimas se retiró a su habitación a dormir, o por lo menos a intentarlo durante un tiempo… podía vivir feliz durante el día, siempre había algo divertido que ver o en que mantenerse ocupada, pero las noches eran todas de él… Eriol… por qué? Pensó, antes de bajar todas sus defensas y permitirse llorar un poco.

Al rato sintió unos pasos acercarse a su habitación, y luego un regazo maternal que la envolvía…

-Shhh, tranquila, pequeña.

-Por qué okaasan? Ya han pasado cinco años, por qué no puedo olvidarlo?

-Es natural pequeña, fue tu primer amor. El primer amor jamás se olvida.

-Pero por qué? Él partió mi corazón, me traicionó de la peor manera, por qué le sigo queriendo?

-Porque dentro de ti aún esperas que todo haya sido una mentira, y no podrás confirmarlo hasta que no hables con él.

-Todas las noches me digo "todo mejorará mañana" pero llega el día siguiente, y no lo hace, siempre lo recuerdo, no puedo sacarlo de mi mente a pesar del dolor que me causa.

-Has intentado algo para olvidarlo?

-Hablas de Yue, okaasan?

-Sí, hija mía.

-No puedo estar con él, no sería correcto. Yo le quiero mucho, pero jamás podría corresponder a sus sentimientos.

-Lo sé. Duerme ya pequeña, todo mejorará mañana.

Sería así? Pensó Tomoyo. Por increíble que pareciera ahora su vida de geisha se le antojaba más tranquila que la que vivía ahora, a pesar de todos los problemas de entonces, de sus peleas con Kaho, su corazón estaba aún intacto y contaba con el apoyo de su amiga Sakura… todo era mejor que vivir con el dolor de haber conocido el amor y haberlo perdido, todo era mejor que la incertidumbre de no saber que había pasado en realidad esa noche…

La antigua geisha cerró los ojos finalmente, repitiendo para sí misma… todo mejorará mañana.

…

El día siguiente llegó con todo su esplendor, era una hermosa mañana de primavera, y los cerezos estaban en flor; sin saber por qué, Tomoyo se levantó inquieta, algo sucedería ese día, estaba completamente segura.

Canturreando una sencilla tonada, la joven se arregló dejando ver lo que había sido considerado antes como la mayor promesa de Gion, y salió a buscar a sus "hermanos", pero ninguno de ellos estaba, de hecho, no había nadie en la casa.

Sorprendida fue a darle de comer a los patos al lago… pétalos de sakura habían caído al agua, removiendo una vez más los recuerdos de la antigua geisha. Entonces, su corazón brincó abruptamente, y su estómago se llenó de mariposas, qué sucede? Se preguntó la chica, sintiéndose incómoda, y nerviosa. Giró suavemente para encontrarse con un joven parado no muy lejos de ella, quien la miraba fijamente:

-Por fin te he encontrado, Tomoyo.

Continuará.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Sí, lo sé, muy corto! Y sí, lo sé, volví a interrumpir el capítulo en lo mejor, pero qué puedo decirles, no puedo evitarlo, además, este capítulo era una especie de transición hacia el gran final, donde sabremos todo lo que pasó durante esos 5 años, y esa nefasta noche… como saben, los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, y la historia fue inspirada por "Memorias de una geisha" de Arthur Golden. Muchísimas gracias a **Yohko Bennington, Estrella Syriana, RubyMoon, LulaBlack, Zaphi Moon, Basileia Daudojiu, Lebel27, Lizzy-86, Ayin, Tomoyo, Kagura Haruno, Shaery Hiroshi, Javiera, Liz, Ziann-Schezard, Sada-nyu, Andrómeda no Sainto, Sayuri-chan-aly, Serena, Shami, Tane-chan, y Amboisse **por sus lindos reviews, en realidad estuvieron bastante parejos esta vez, vaya que he despertado el instinto asesino de todos, y pues con base en eso quisiera poner a votación algo: Cómo debería ser el final de Kaho?

Y finalmente, aunque debió ser en realidad lo primero, quisiera dedicar este capítulo a una persona muy especial, **Makoto-kun**,me has salvado ya la vida dos veces, y seguramente lo harás muchas veces más, así que yo sólo espero poder retribuirte de la misma manera, también porque te tomaste el tiempo de leer mi historia, y por muchas otras cosas más este capítulo es PARA TI. Espero que te haya gustado.

Matta ne!


	10. Chapter 10

GEISHA NO AI

POR SAORI-LUNA

CAPÍTULO 10

PERDÓN

-Por fin te he encontrado, Tomoyo.

La amatista parpadeó sin poder creerlo, frente a ella se encontraba un ya mayor Touya Kinomoto, que la miraba cansado pero satisfecho, y antes de que la joven pudiera emitir una sola sílaba un alegre grito se escuchó desde la casa:

-Toooouya!

El aludido giró sorprendido al identificar la voz de su mejor amigo, a quien creía perdido…

-Yukito? Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-OH, así que no has venido a buscarme?- replicó el joven.

El moreno no pudo reprimir una sarcástica sonrisa y se acercó a saludar al joven rubio mientras la amatista le seguía a prudente distancia…

-Pero cómo has llegado hasta acá?

-He estado buscándolos desde hace casi 2 años, tenían que esconderse en el último rincón de Japón?

-OH, por favor, no es para tanto, pero qué ha pasado contigo? Por qué estás aquí?

-Mi hermana

Tomoyo lo miró entonces con interés, mientras Touya continuaba…

-Iba a volverme loco si no encontraba a su amiga, pero no tenía ni idea que estabas con ella…

-Mi hermano y yo nos encontramos con Tomoyo esa noche, y hemos estado juntos desde entonces.

-Ya veo, así que Yue está también aquí…

-Sí, así es.

-Cómo está Sakura?-preguntó Tomoyo, nerviosamente.

-Igual que siempre, el pequeño monstruo no cambiará nunca… pero ahora que los he encontrado ya tendrán tiempo para verla, porque vendrán conmigo, verdad?

-A dónde?- preguntó Yukito.

-Después de la guerra Sakura se fue a China con mi "querido" cuñado y con su prima, y vive allá desde hace 4 años…

-Entonces Sakura y Shaoran pudieron casarse al fin?- preguntó la amatista resplandeciente.

-Sí- contestó Touya, no muy contento- que más se iba a hacer, ese endemoniado niño chino se la llevó con él… pronto seré tío por segunda vez

-No sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar eso- dijo Yukito muy contento. En ese momento se escucharon pasos acercándose a la cabaña…

-Tomoyo! Yukito! Ya llegamos!-dijo Yue

-Hermano! Hino-san! Estamos en la cocina. Yue, no te imaginas quién está aquí!- contestó Yukito.

El joven y la señora entraron a la habitación, él con cara de fastidio apenas se encontró con los ojos de Touya, y ella muy amable al conocer la identidad del muchacho sentado junto a sus "hijos"

-Él es hermano de…- comenzó Tomoyo

-Eres el hermano de la pequeña Sakura. Cuanto me alegra conocerte, hijo, ya le decía yo a Tomoyo que algún día volvería a encontrar a sus antiguos amigos.

-El gusto es mío, Hino-san, precisamente he venido en nombre de mi hermana, quien no puede dejar su hogar debido a su embarazo pero siempre ha estado muy preocupada por la suerte de TODOS sus viejos amigos de Gion, a extenderles una invitación a Tomoyo, y por supuesto a Yukito y a su hermano para reunirse con ella en China.

Yue y Yukito se miraron inmediatamente, mientras que Tomoyo observaba a Touya preocupada, acaso las amistades de Sakura incluían a Eriol Hiragizawa? Angustiada, miró a Hino-san.

-Vaya hijo, creo que es algo temprano para tomar decisiones tan serias, por qué no desayunas con nosotros y dejas que los muchachos lo piensen?

-Está bien, muchísimas gracias por su invitación.

La mañana transcurrió nerviosamente, Tomoyo se retiró a su habitación excusándose debido a un dolor de cabeza, mientras que Yue se fue con Hino-san a recoger hortalizas, y Yukito se quedó hablando con Touya.

-Por qué siento como si algo me estuvieran ocultando?- preguntó el moreno.

-No es así, Touya, pero debes entender que tu visita ha sido ciertamente sorpresiva.

-Sí, pero pensé que Tomoyo iba a alegrarse por volver a ver a mi hermana, y, mayor sorpresa ha sido la misma al encontrarles aquí.

-No creo que Tomoyo sienta dudas por ir a ver a Sakura, sino más bien ante la perspectiva de encontrarse con otra persona.

-Hablas del oficial Hiragizawa?

-Qué sabes de eso Touya?

-Absolutamente nada… la mañana siguiente nos reunimos con Nakuru y con su primo, él estaba… extraño, pero Nakuru no quiso decirme nada, desde entonces lo he visto un par de veces, en el matrimonio de mi hermana y el nacimiento de mi sobrina, suele hablar con Shaoran frecuentemente, y siempre pregunta por Tomoyo… qué fue lo que pasó Yuki?

-No estamos muy seguros… Tomoyo tampoco dice nada, pero fue algo muy grave, no creo que ella quiera verle de nuevo.

-Eso no es ningún problema, él no está en China, está en Inglaterra con Nakuru…

-A propósito, y Nakuru?

Touya se ahogó en ese momento con su té, instante que fue aprovechado por una figura, que escuchaba sigilosamente tras la puerta, para subir las escaleras hacia el cuarto de la amatista…

La encontró llorando, con sus hermosos ojos enrojecidos, y abrazando su osito de felpa, el que irónicamente le había regalado él…

-Tomoyo-chan?

El llanto cesó automáticamente mientras la chica se daba vuelta para mirar a su amigo.

-Sí, Yue?

-Creo que deberías ir.

-Cómo?

-Escuché hablar a Touya y a Yukito. Él no está en China.

-Qué te hace pensar…

-Es la única razón por la cual dudarías en volver a ver a tu mejor amiga, casada y con una niña a la que no conoces.

-Claro que no, no quiere irme de aquí, no quiero dejarlos.

-Regresa entonces, ve, quédate con ella un tiempo, y regresa con nosotros, Yukito y yo no dejaremos este lugar, Hino-san nos necesita.

-Lo sé.

-Y… si llegaras a encontrarte con él… enfréntalo Tomoyo, sé que podrás.

-Yue…

El joven salió tan silenciosamente como había llegado, y se alejó de la casa, no soportaría verla partir.

Mientras tanto, la amatista preparó su equipaje rápidamente, después de todo, no era mucho lo que debía llevar…

-Vámonos- dijo al entrar a la cocina, donde los jóvenes le miraron sorprendidos.

-Cómo?- preguntó Touya.

-Vámonos, si quieres que vaya contigo a China, partamos hoy mismo, partamos ya.

-Está bien.

-Tomoyo, estás segura?- dijo Yukito.

-Sí, eso creo- dijo ella, sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Es una buena decisión, hija.

-Okaasan…

-Buen viaje, pequeña Tomoyo.

-Volveré.

-Lo sé, hija, te esperaremos.

La pareja partió esa misma mañana, haciendo tan solo una llamada para avisar de su llegada; el viaje fue relativamente corto, o tal vez, serían los nervios de Tomoyo los que lo hicieron parecer así… Touya, mientras tanto le echaba miradas furtivas a la joven, preocupado por su posible reacción al llegar a China, porque si él no estaba equivocado, allí estaría… no debería existir ningún problema, al finalizar, todo saldría bien…

En la estación les esperaba un vehículo de la familia Li, que les condujo rápidamente a la hermosa mansión… Tomoyo se maravillaba con todo lo que veía, no se le habría ocurrido pensar que la fortuna del joven chino era tanto, bueno, era de esperarse, puesto que no le había importado liberar a Sakura de sus deudas para poder hacerla su esposa. Después fueron conducidos por la casa, que era tan grande que sería fácil perderse.

-Touya-san?

-No me preguntes en dónde estamos, la verdad es que después de tanto tiempo sigo perdiéndome…

-Vive usted aquí también?

-No, yo… divido mi tiempo entre China e Inglaterra.

-Inglaterra?- preguntó la amatista temerosa.

-Sí… Nakuru vive allá, ella y yo nos casaremos pronto.

-En serio?- dijo la joven, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa

Tan sólo un pequeño gruñido fue la respuesta de Touya… por fin, podría decir que su vida sería casi perfecta, Nakuru había accedido a casarse con él después de 1 año intentando convencerla. La antigua geisha amaba su libertad, y sabia que Touya era demasiado posesivo, y aunque le amaba, esto no era suficiente para asegurar su unión… después de muchas promesas por parte del japonés, finalmente habían comenzado a planear su unión… además, había estado aquello… razón por la cual la joven había estado sumergida en una profunda depresión por casi 2 años, que ya casi estaba superada… si no fuera por él y por Eriol… suspiró mirando a la joven a su lado, ojala todo se arreglara entre ellos, había llegado a sentir aprecio por el primo de Nakuru, y sabía que este adoraba a la amatista, por lo tanto, qué habría podido interponerse entre ellos?

-Llegamos, estas son las habitaciones de mi hermana.

Tan pronto comenzó a abrirse la puerta, una figura un poco menos ágil que la de hacía 5 años se abalanzó hacia ellos… Tomoyo sintió el abultado abdomen de su amiga, y correspondió a su abrazo, mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos, y un joven de ojos ámbar se acercaba lentamente…

-Sakura, por favor ten cuidado, sabes que los sobresaltos pueden hacerte daño.

-OH Shaoran, por favor, no ves que Tomoyo está aquí? OH, Tomoyo-chan, cuanto te he extrañado!

-Sakura! Déjame verte!

La esmeralda se separó un poco, dejando ver su graciosa figura de 8 meses, al mismo tiempo que una chiquilla entraba corriendo a la habitación…

-Ella es mi tía Tomoyo, mami?

-Sí querida, ella es tu tía Tomoyo.

-OH, qué preciosura, es como tú, pero tiene los ojos de Shaoran. Cómo te llamas, pequeña?

-Me llamo Hoshi.

-Qué hermoso nombre.

-Hija, dónde está tu tía?

-Aquí estoy, discúlpame Shaoran, se me escapó la muy diablilla.

Tomoyo quedó petrificada al escuchar la clara voz tras ella, mientras múltiples emociones se acumulaban… miedo… alegría… nervios…

-Nakuru-san?

-Hola pequeña Tomoyo.

La amatista miró a su hermana, tratando de reconocer en la frágil figura y los ojos velados de tristeza a su maestra, pero múltiples hechos habían cambiado a Nakuru Akizuki en los últimos años.

-Hola querido- dijo la geisha saludando a Touya.

-Cómo estuvo el viaje?

-Estuvo bien.

-Bueno- dijo Shaoran- ahora ya estamos completos, podemos pasar a cenar.

La comida transcurrió tranquilamente, empañada por momentos de lágrimas de la futura madre, y discretas miradas entre las otras dos geishas, pero fue en el momento de ir a dormir en que Nakuru se decidió a hablar con la amatista…

-Tomoyo-chan, puedo hablar contigo?

-Está bien, hermana- dijo ella, dejando el cepillo sobre la mesa.

-Hay muchas cosas que debes saber, Tomoyo- dijo Nakuru, tomando el cepillo y reanudando la tarea sobre el cabello de la joven.

-Creo que ya sé lo suficiente.

-No es cierto, Tomoyo.

-Comprendo que quieras defenderlo, porque es tu primo, pero lo vi con mis propios ojos.

-Los ojos pueden mentirnos a veces, Tomoyo-chan.

-Y entonces, qué fue lo que pasó, Nakuru? Porque lo que yo vi fue a Eriol en la cama con Kaho- dijo la amatista, perdiendo los estribos.

-No me corresponde a mí decirlo, eso es una conversación que deben tener ustedes.

-Entonces por qué no está aquí Nakuru? Qué es tan importante en Inglaterra que no puede estar aquí?

-Mi padre falleció en la guerra Tomoyo-chan.

-Cómo?

-Así es… Eriol ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo… yo… no estuve muy bien… fueron crisis depresivas muy fuertes… si no hubiera sido por él y por Touya, yo no habría sido capaz de continuar.

-Nakuru-san…

-Aún así, él nunca dejó de pensarte, y estuvo muy pendiente de los esfuerzos de Sakura por encontrarte…

La amatista cayó un rato, pensando en lo que le había dicho su hermana, mas el recuerdo de esa horrible imagen le impedía creerle del todo.

Nakuru viendo la incertidumbre en su mirada dejó la habitación satisfecha, ya ella había comenzado a ablandar a Tomoyo, dependía exclusivamente de Eriol el que ella accediera a escucharlo.

Tomoyo pasó dos semanas en China, dos semanas en las que todas las mañanas se despertaba pensando en que ese era el día en el que él regresaría, pero el tiempo pasaba, y nada… cansada y deprimida, y a pesar de las súplicas de Sakura, decidió regresar a casa.

-Volveré cuando vayas a bautizar a tu pequeño-le dijo a la esmeralda al despedirse.

-Tienes que hacerlo, serás la madrina!- le contestó ella, sonriendo a pesar de las lágrimas.

Shaoran la llevó de regreso a la estación aprovechando para hablar con la joven a quien consideraba responsable de su felicidad actual…

-Sabes, Tomoyo, nunca te agradecí por la ayuda que me prestaste con Sakura.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Shaoran.

-Sí, tú me ayudaste a convencer a Nakuru, y sé que sin duda algo le tuviste que haber dicho a Sakura.

-Nada en especial, todo lo hiciste tú solo.

-Aún así, quisiera retribuir de alguna manera tu ayuda.

-Cómo podrías hacer eso?

-Por ahora sólo puedo darte un consejo, no te niegues al amor, Tomoyo-chan.

-Lo dices por Eriol?

-Sé que él te ama Tomoyo-chan.

-Pero no sabes lo que pasó.

-Tienes razón

-Entonces no hay nada que puedas hacer.

El joven ambarino calló por unos momentos antes de despedirse de aquella a quien consideraba su cuñada.

-Cuídate por favor, y regresa pronto.

-Lo haré Shaoran. Cuida de Sakura.

-Lo haré, y por favor piensa en lo que te dije.

Tomoyo giró la mirada, y se limitó a despedirse. Ya en el tren durmió profundamente, despertándose sólo para hacer el trasbordo al barco, y del barco al tren que la llevaría a casa… el sueño protege a las personas del dolor de pensar, sabían?

Sin embargo, esta vez, el sueño fue el causante de la cadena de eventos que generaron el fin de esta historia; tal era la profundidad de su sueño, que Tomoyo pasó la estación en la que debía bajarse, y fue despertada en la última estación por el maquinista:

-Señorita, ya llegamos.

-Ya llegamos?- dijo ella mirando por la ventana, y observando un panorama totalmente diferente a las verdes montañas que tan bien conocía- dónde estamos?

-Estamos en Gion, señorita.

-En Gion?- repitió ella consternada- me quedé dormida y pasé mi estación.

-No se preocupe, otro tren partirá en un par de horas.

-Y qué se supone que haré hasta entonces?

-El distrito se está reponiendo de los horrores de la guerra, seguro encontrará algo que hacer.

Tomoyo bajó entristecida del tren, esforzándose por reconocer el paisaje ante sus ojos, y sin notar una figura que le seguía de cerca; sus pasos la condujeron a la antigua okiya Daidouji, y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos… ante ellos, un blanco pañuelo apareció…

-Muchas gracias.

-No es nada, Umi-san…

La amatista levantó la mirada para encontrarse directamente con esos hermosos ojos zafiro que tanto le habían cautivado…

-Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Lo siento, esperaba ir hasta tu casa, pero viendo que no te despertabas decidí esperar…

-Estabas en el tren?

-Desde China, Tomoyo-chan.

-No me llames así! No tienes ningún derecho!

-Tomoyo-chan, por favor, escúchame, no sabes qué fue lo que pasó

-Por favor Eriol, lo vi con mis propios ojos!

-Sí, entonces mira esto

El joven inglés soltó el primer botón de su camisa y giró, dejando ver una enorme cicatriz a la altura de su hombro derecho…

-Qué te pasó?

-Esa cicatriz es el resultado del golpe que me dio Kaho esa noche para meterme en su cama…

-No puede ser…

-Así fue Tomoyo, yo no estaba dormido, estaba inconsciente!

-Cómo podría creerte?

-Pregúntale a Nakuru, si no fuera por ella estaría muerto! Ella me salvó la noche de la bomba!

La joven retrocedió unos pasos y se tropezó cayendo al suelo, mientras le miraba sin decidir aún si creerle.

-Por favor Tomoyo, yo… te amo- dijo el inglés ofreciéndole su mano para levantarse.

Pero ella salió corriendo dejándolo con la mano extendida; corrió hasta llegar a la zona nueva del distrito, sin percatarse que el joven seguía tras ella. Se detuvo en una esquina a tomar aliento en donde una mujer inválida en precarias condiciones pedía limosna…

-Alguien, por favor alguien, podría ayudarme con una moneda.

Tomoyo se quedó de piedra al escuchar esa voz, podría reconocerla entre millones; se inclinó para quedar a su altura y observar su rostro… era ella.

Detrás de ella, Eriol se detuvo también, observando incrédulo la escena…

-Señorita, por favor, podría ayudarme.

La amatista la miró fijamente, mas no sirvió de nada, Kaho estaba completamente ciega, luego miró al joven parado detrás de ella, y de pronto, ya nada tuvo importancia… buscó entre sus bolsillos una moneda, y la depositó en su mano…

-Muchas gracias, señorita.

Tomoyo parpadeó algunas veces, mientras Eriol se acercaba y la tomaba de la mano sacándola de ese lugar.

-No, espera- dijo ella, regresando e inclinándose nuevamente.

-Quién está ahí?- preguntó Kaho.

-He ganado yo, _pequeña._

Los ojos de la antigua geisha se abrieron increíblemente, mientras tanteaba con sus manos buscando a la persona delante de ella…

-Tomoyo? Maldita dónde estás?

-Es inútil Kaho

-Eriol?

-Ya nunca estaremos a tu alcance- concluyó el inglés.

La pelirroja manoteó con fuerza maldiciendo, mientras la pareja se alejaba tranquilamente.

Ninguno dijo una sola palabra, sólo dejaron que sus pasos los condujeran al sitio en el que se habían conocido por primera vez.

-Tomoyo-chan?

-Sí?

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti, Eriol.

El caballero inglés se inclinó sobre la joven tomando su delicado rostro entre sus manos, la joven japonesa sonrió, mientras sus labios se entreabrían, lista para recibir el beso de su amor eterno, mientras una ligera brisa revolvía los cerezos tras ellos, cerrando así el capítulo de una de las leyendas de amor más célebres del mundo de las geishas.

FIN

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: snif, snif, lágrima bajando por mi rostro, snif… no puedo creer que haya terminado esta historia, simplemente no podía dejar acabar las vacaciones sin hacerlo... aún no sé si tendrá epílogo, así que por ahora este es el final, aunque si quedaron muchas dudas pues con gusto lo haré, todo depende de lo que ustedes me digan en sus reviews.

Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron esta historia, y me acompañaron todo este tiempo hayan dejado reviews o no; también los agradecimientos a los reviewers del capitulo pasado: **Ceci-usui, Yohko Bennington, Ayin, Undine, Sada-nyu, shi no hime, Tomoyo, Basileia Daudojiu, Javiera, sayuri-chan-aly, lebel27, Estrella Syriana, Shami, Dark Angel, Sakura-hilary, Serena, Ziann-schezard, akiko-san, Kagura haruno, Amboise, Shaery Hiroshi, Liz, LulaBlack (que no les tocó esperar mucho), y demasiadas gracias a ti Makoto-kun, por ser tú.**

Matta ne!


	11. EPILOGO

GEISHA NO AI

POR SAORI-LUNA

EPÍLOGO

EIEN

Le parecía increíble encontrarse allí de nuevo, y poder asomarse por aquella ventana, observando los hermosos rosales blancos… pronto habría de cumplirse 15 años desde aquel día en que su destino había sido decidido, aunque tal vez entonces ella no se había dado cuenta. Sin poder evitarlo, una solitaria lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

-Por qué lloras mami?

Tomoyo se sobresaltó y giró para encontrarse con una menuda figura que la observaba preocupada.

-Por nada en especial Ayumi, es sólo que esta casa me trae muchos recuerdos.

-Pero mami, esta casa es nueva, cómo puede traerte recuerdos?

Antes de poder contestarle, una voz grave la interrumpió:

-Ayumi, por qué no vas a darle de comer a Spinel mientras tu madre y yo terminamos de desempacar?

-Ehh… sí, papá- dijo la niña comprendiendo que sus padres deseaban estar solos.

-No debiste haberla sacado así de la habitación Eriol – dijo Tomoyo reanudando la tarea de sacar sus ropas de la maleta.

-Es demasiado pequeña para que comience a hacer preguntas en los momentos inapropiados- contestó el inglés.

-No puede evitarlo, es tu hija.

Los ojos zafiros se entrecerraron momentáneamente mientras su dueño se acercaba y tomaba las prendas de las manos de su esposa.

-Qué haces? Aún tengo mucho por acomodar.

Las protestas de Tomoyo se detuvieron al encontrarse envuelta dentro de un abrazo que no pudo rechazar. Suspiró al sentir la firmeza de sus brazos sobre su cintura y otra lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

-No llores, pequeña.

-Lo siento, creí estar preparada para volver, pero no puedo evitarlo, son demasiados recuerdos.

-Shhh, no te preocupes, quieres que regresemos a Londres, o tal vez que visitemos a los Li?

-No, eso está fuera de consideración- dijo Tomoyo rompiendo el abrazo- fui yo quien te dijo que quería volver a Gión, y ahora que la casa está completamente reconstruida es un buen lugar para que Ayumi crezca. No te preocupes por mí, sólo estoy algo melancólica. Estaré bien. – le aseguró con una sonrisa – Iré a buscar a la niña.

Eriol asintió calladamente mientras miraba por la misma ventana en la que Tomoyo había estado momentos antes. Ella tenía razón, eran demasiados recuerdos. Después de la guerra su casa había sido completamente destruida y hasta aquel día en que se había reencontrado con Tomoyo, él nunca había pensado en reconstruirla. Recordaba ese día como si hubiera sido ayer.

_Su intuición le decía que Shaoran le había estado ocultado algo. Esas excusas para que demorara su visita a China no tenían fundamento alguno, y más cuando sabía que su prima estaba ya allí._

_Por eso, sin decirle nada había decidido llegar sin avisar, después de todo qué sería aquello que le impedía ser bien recibido en la casa de los Li?_

_Alcanzó a asustarse al ver a Shaoran en el muelle, no era posible que hubiera podido adivinar sus intenciones, pero al desviar un poco la mirada había encontrado todas las respuestas._

_Tomoyo._

_La habían encontrado y estaba en China, o por lo menos lo había estado los días pasados. Su corazón se dividió automáticamente en tres: por un lado quería ir a pegarle a Shaoran por ocultárselo y enfrentarse seriamente a Nakuru por ser su cómplice; por otro lado quería abrazarla desesperadamente, pero su lado más firme le indicara que tuviera paciencia hasta que pudiera aclararlo todo._

_Desde el momento en que había recuperado la conciencia aquel día en Gión había sabido que Kaho había conseguido su objetivo. Nakuru le había dicho que lo había encontrado inconciente en un futón, con la pelirroja riéndose histéricamente. No le cabía duda que Tomoyo los había visto, pero la amatista no aparecía por ningún lado._

_Ayudar a sus amigos a sobrevivir a la guerra y a salir de Japón había sido su prioridad, después su tío había fallecido, y sólo hasta hacía poco había podido dedicar todas sus energías a buscarla entre el tumulto de gente desaparecida durante la guerra. Cómo había conseguido ella llegar a China?_

_Su lado reflexivo venció, devolviéndolo a su camarote y obligándolo a pensar cómo podía presentarse ante ella. La suerte lo favoreció en ese momento llevándolos a ambos a la ciudad donde todo había comenzado y permitiéndoles aclarar todo._

Habían pasado casi diez años desde el día de su reencuentro y ahora estaban de regreso nuevamente y para establecerse definitivamente allí. El distrito había terminado de recuperarse y la finca Hiragizawa había recobrado su esplendor, pero todavía podía ver una sombra de tristeza en los hermosos ojos de su esposa.

-Sucede algo Eriol?

-Nada en particular Sonomi- dijo el inglés dejando la habitación.

Sonomi Daidouji no suspiró. Lo había hecho muy pocas veces en su vida y esta sin duda no era una ocasión para hacerlo. Simplemente apretó los labios como estaba acostumbrada a hacer y recogió la ropa que había quedado sobre la cama y la organizó en el armario.

Desde que Tomoyo le había dicho que regresaban a Gión, Sonomi había sabido que eso significaría problemas. Le alegraba que lo hubieran hecho, después de todo ella no se encontraba satisfecha ni en Londres ni en China, ella pertenecía a Gión, y educar geishas era todo lo que sabía hacer, pero Tomoyo… había llegado a apreciarla como una hija aunque se cuidara muy bien de demostrarlo, y sabía que sería mucho para su gentil corazón enfrentarse a Gión nuevamente, pero dependía exclusivamente de ella y de Eriol hacer las paces con su pasado.

Quién habría pensado que ese inglés sería una pieza tan decisiva de su vida? había sido él quien la había encontrado en una pequeña aldea 3 años después de terminada la guerra, mientras trataba de encontrar a Tomoyo. Y la antigua geisha había decidido quedarse a su lado, más por conveniencia que por cualquier otra cosa; sí, a Sonomi nunca le había gustado vivir mal, además, muy en el fondo sabía que si alguien sería capaz de encontrar a su hija adoptiva sería él.

Por eso no se había sorprendido al verlos llegar juntos tras ese inesperado viaje a China. Los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron completamente al verla y tras dudarlo un poco la abrazó.

Desde ese mismo día la relación entre ellas cambió, volviéndose más cercana, y llegando a su mejor punto el día de su boda.

_Lejos de allí, otra persona también pensaba en el día de la boda de Tomoyo y Eriol…_

Pronto se cumplirían 10 años desde ese día; Yue lo sabía más que nadie, 10 años desde que la había perdido para siempre. Suspiró observando las verdes praderas que se extendían a su alrededor.

Diez años había demorado él en encontrar la paz de su corazón, en entender que un amor no correspondido no era verdaderamente amor, en darse cuenta que lo que sentía por Tomoyo era simplemente una ilusión a la que se había aferrado como un náufrago a un trozo de madera.

Ahora, finalmente podía verla a la cara y sentirse feliz por su felicidad, y qué mejor momento que ahora, justo diez años después.

-Estás listo hermano?

-Si, Yuki, vamos.

-Estás seguro de que quieres ir?

-Claro – dijo Yue- después de todo debemos entregarle su regalo a Tomoyo, no crees?

Yukito sonrió ampliamente. Su hermano finalmente había alcanzado la paz que tanto anhelaba y quería demostrárselo a Tomoyo sin lugar a duda.

-Bien, entonces será mejor que emprendamos el viaje. Por lo menos dejamos todos los trajes hechos.

Yue observó complacido a su alrededor. Su experiencia como vestidores los había convertido en los mejores diseñadores de Kimonos de la región y tenían siempre mucho trabajo, pero afortunadamente habían podido organizar sus encargos para asistir a la fiesta de aniversario de Eriol y Tomoyo.

_Pero no eran los únicos que empezaban un viaje…_

-Shaoran, apresúrate!

-Cómo esperas que me apresure cuando llevas tantas maletas, Sakura?

La esmeralda sonrió observando a su pobre esposo; era demasiado pedirle que aguantara un viaje tan largo con cuatro mujeres y 8 maletas, pero aún así él lo hacía con gusto. Bueno, la ocasión no era para menos… no podía creerlo, habían pasado diez años ya desde el matrimonio de Tomoyo y Eriol, bueno eso era casi tan increíble como pensar que habían pasado casi 14 años desde su matrimonio, y que su hija mayor ya era una señorita.

Todos los fantasmas del pasado se habían evaporado, sobre todo aquella fatídica noche en que habían escapado de un Gión rodeado de llamas, con Eriol semiinconsciente y Tomoyo perdida. Esa había sido la noche más terrible de su vida. Aún no podía creer cómo habían sobrevivido y llegado a la aldea siguiente; jamás dejaría de agradecerle a Eriol, quien a los dos días, y a pesar de estar herido, se había encargado de conseguirles transporte para llegar a China.

Tampoco olvidaría el recibimiento que le hizo su familia política; Ieran, la madre de Shaoran, estaba feliz por el regreso de su único hijo varón, pero las hermanas de Shaoran estaban sumamente emocionadas por conocer a su futura cuñada y por el regreso de su prima.

A partir de ese día, su vida de ensueño comenzó; en China se sentía mejor que en el mismo Japón, todos la hacían sentir querida y apreciada, y poco a poco, con el regreso de Touya, Nakuru y Eriol, sus preocupaciones fueron desapareciendo. Su única tristeza era que Tomoyo no aparecía y no había podido asistir a su boda, la cual fue magnífica, llena de ritos antiguos, trajes preciosos y muchos invitados, pero en el fondo ella sabía que todo iba a salir bien.

También todas las desdichas de su vida como maiko se habían ido, o al menos no en el sentido literal.

Tomoyo le había dicho que al establecerse en Gión, Sonomi se encargaría de un nuevo negocio y dejaría de vivir con Eriol y con ella. Sakura no sabía que pensar al respecto, puesto que la antigua geisha se había convertido casi en una madre para la amatista, pero supuso que sería lo mejor.

Mei-Lin… su casi cuñada era ahora su amiga más cercana en China y se llevaba de maravilla con sus 2 hijas, a quienes cuidaba frecuentemente. En el fondo Sakura pensaba que lo hacía sólo para resarcirse de sus errores del pasado, pero no por eso dejaba de llevárselas cada vez que quería salir a solas con Shaoran.

Y en cuanto a Kaho… la geisha había muerto finalmente, en la más profunda pobreza y completamente sola. Un final triste, no?

-Sakura, nos vamos?

La joven volvió a la realidad, encontrándose con los hermosos ojos ámbar de su esposo, aquellos ojos que la habían enamorado desde el primer momento que los vio. A su lado sus dos hijas la miraban interrogantes.

-Vamos, no podemos perder el barco.

_Perder el barco… eso era exactamente lo que les había pasado a Touya y Nakuru…_

-Ahora tendremos que esperar 2 horas más, qué molestia! Por qué tienen que celebrar su aniversario de bodas al otro lado del mundo!!! – decía la geisha molesta.

-Podríamos haber llegado a tiempo si no te hubieras demorado tanto arreglándote- respondió el moreno molesto también.

-TOUYA!! CUÁNDO VAS A APRENDER QUE UNA MUJER NECESITA DE SU TIEMPO PARA VERSE BIEN!!!

-EL DÍA QUE TÚ APRENDAS QUE EL TIEMPO DEL MUNDO NO SE ADAPTA A TÚ TIEMPO!!

La pareja se observó con fuego en la mirada por unos minutos y terminó riéndose.

-Ven- dijo Touya tendiéndole la mano- vamos a tomar algo mientras esperamos.

Nakuru evitó su mano y fue directamente a rodear su cintura. Su relación era así, siempre había sido así. Estallando frecuentemente, peleando fieramente… al principio eso les había traído grandes problemas pero con el tiempo habían aprendido a sobrellevar sus temperamentos.

Touya había sido muy paciente con ella tras la muerte de su padre… hasta la tarde en que la sacó a rastras de la habitación y la enfrentó de nuevo con el mundo. Desde ese día, algo había comenzado a terminar de construirse; la atracción inicial que habían sentido en Gión floreció en Londres y finalmente, el día de la boda de Sakura, Nakuru había aceptado finalmente casarse con Touya.

Ahora, tantos años después, seguían ellos solos… a decir verdad, ninguno de los dos tenía la paciencia para tener hijos, por lo menos por ahora, y preferían disfrutarse mutuamente, como lo harían las próximas dos horas mientras esperaban el siguiente barco.

_Quince días después…_

De alguna forma todos habían conseguido llegar a tiempo… los Kinomoto, los Li, y los hermanos Tsukishiro… Eriol sonreía satisfecho mientras miraba a sus amigos, esperaba darle una sorpresa a Tomoyo, quien había seguido muy melancólica. Había contado con la ayuda de todos ellos para mantener el secreto, y la expresión en los ojos de Tomoyo le indicaba que había valido la pena.

La veía avanzar hasta él, del brazo de Yukito, igual que hacía diez años; tras ella su pequeña hija ayudada por las hijas de Shaoran llevaba la cola del vestido.

-Por qué no me dijiste nada?- le dijo la amatista al llegar a su lado.

-Habría arruinado la sorpresa, pequeña.

-Casi me muero cuando Yukito sacó el vestido.

-Te gustó?

-Es precioso.

El padre aclaró su garganta y ellos callaron, observándole atentamente.

-Estamos aquí reunidos, para reanudar los votos realizados por Tomoyo Daidouji y Eriol Hiragizawa tras diez años de feliz matrimonio.

Tomoyo y Eriol se miraron; a su alrededor Shaoran sostenía con firmeza la mano de Sakura, al igual que Touya y Nakuru. Sonomi, Mei-Lin, Yue y Yukito observaban a la pareja, percibiendo la grandeza de su amor, un sentimiento que sería…

Eterno.

FIN

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Por fin!!! Lo sé, fueron demasiados meses de espera, y no tengo excusa para ello. Podría enumerar los múltiples trabajos en la universidad, problemas personales, y luego el compromiso con el concurso de drabbles, pero aún así no existe ninguna excusa. Gomen Nasai! Y por lo menos espero que les haya gustado, traté de resolver todos los cabos pendientes y si se me pasó alguno, mil disculpas. Con este epílogo termino lo que considero mi mejor historia de CCS hasta el momento. Como siempre, los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, y la historia fue inspirada por "Memorias de una Geisha" de Arthur Golden. Gracias a ziann-schezard, sayuri-chan-aly, Tane-chan, Zaphi-chan, kagura haruno, Amboise R., crisisa, Allie-chan , nakuru-chaan, ohko Bennington, Lebel27, LulaBlack, Shami , Ayin , javiera , shi no hime, darthmocy, Undine , Basileia Daudojiu, gabi , sakura-hilary, Hikari no Hoshi, Shaery Hiroshi y Tomoyo por los reviews del capítulo número 10. Responderé los de este epílogo en mi blog: http:// saori-tsuki. Blogia. Com (retiren los espacios) Matta ne!


End file.
